What A Wonderful World
by LadyAroVolturi
Summary: Lucinda is Bella's shoulder to cry on after Edward leaves. Lucinda tries to help Bella but is reminded of her past. She get's dragged to Volterra when Alice arrives for Bella to save Edward but Lucinda is in for some big surprises when she arrives in Italy. Her world is tossed around and she doesn't quite know what to do about the men who take interest in her. Aro/OC/Caius
1. Chapter 1

_This is the first story I've written in a while so I may be a little rusty._

* * *

**P.O.V Lucinda**

_Beep, beep, beep. _Lazily, I threw my arm over to click the snooze button on the alarm clock. The slamming of the bathroom door indicated my younger brother was up and getting ready for the long day ahead.

I grabbed my mobile looking at the 5 missed calls and 40 text messages from a troubled girl at school. Who was this troubled girl? Two words: Isabella Swan. Ever since her boyfriend and his family left she has been an emotional wreck but, of course, I am there for her to spout all her worries and troubles.

I sighed, _When will she get a grip of herself and do something awesome? Surely, in order to get over Edward she needs to move on and at least try to achieve something with her life._

Reluctantly, I sat up in my bed. Swinging my legs over the side my bare feet touched the ice cold floor, sending chills through the rest of my body. Pushing myself up, I moved over to the wardrobe at the far side of my room.

Throwing open the doors, I instantly spotted a cute dark blue skirst that went well with one of my rare white tops. With that, some lacy nee-high socks under shiny black shoes. **(AN: Outfits on profile)**

Running downstairs, I happened to meet my brother. "Nice hair." He burst out laughing as a growled in my morning frustration. Shoving past him, I quickly grabbed a blueberry muffin from the cupboard and pouring some orange juice from the fridge. Before I left the kitchen I spotted a note from my mother lying on the table:

_Good Morning My Lovelies,_

_I am needed to go a business trip to Dubai with John. I won't be back for a few weeks. There is money in my top draw as well as the money you two have in your own bank accounts._

_Sandra_

I discarded the note in the garbage. It wasn't unknown for my mother to disappear during the night to go on 'business trips' with her new partner. She always put him before us in every case, never defended us when he spoke bad about us.

I stomped back up the stairs to my bedroom. _How dare she do this again? what happen to 'I will never leave you'? _I glanced at the time, deciding it was time to go to the hellhole called school. I threw on my black military styled jacket, grabbed my shoulder bag, then left the house.

As I was walking in the common rain of Forks, I received a phone call from none other than Bella. "Hello?"

_"Are you almost here, Lucy?" _Her voice had no emotion in it whatsoever. It never even changed tone.

"I'll be there in about five minutes." I tried to keep my tiredness out of my voice but this girl had stolen the land of sleep from me for the past three months.

"_Ok. Please hurry."_ A small tad of desperation sneaked into her voice. We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up, getting ready for another day of hearing nothing else apart from Bella's weeping. I was getting tired of her being so depressed over one guy.

While walking towards the final corner before the school came into view, a flash of red caught the corner of my eye. i turned to look towards the source of such a vibrant red to see a beautiful looking woman with curly red hair. She flashed a smile at me which I automatically returned to the mystical looking woman. I waved at her before going back to the course of the school building.

Walking round the corner I gave a quick look behind my shoulder only to see the woman to be nowhere in sight. _How odd._ My head whipped back round while the arms of Bella wrapped themselves around me. "Well, hello to you too."

"You took so long to get here. Where have you been?" She questioned me like she was my mother. I turned a little sour at her demanding tone.

"I was walking. You know, not everyone's parents are willing to buy their children a car." I regretted what I said right after I had said it. "Bella, I didn't mean it. It's been a difficult few weeks." She nodded before dragging me over to her truck before she started to ramble on about how life was so unfair and that she wished everything was easy.

When the bell rang, I practically ran to class to get away from the broken hearted girl. As much as we used to be friends, she left me for the Cullens and now she only wants me to be there because no one else will tolerate her and her moping.

"Miss Lucinda March?" I looked up like a meerkat wondering what I was being called for. The teacher looked me in the eye and said, "Your to go to the Principal's office." Without another word he continued to do work on hid computer.

I grabbed my things and left. Slowly, I walked to the room I had only ever been in for good things. I stopped in front of the door before knocking lightly.

"Come in." Harold Greene's voice was stern, as usual. Pushing open the door, I saw him sitting at his desk looking at me with an odd look.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I closed the door silently.

"Yes. Are you aware that your grades are falling?" His voice changed into the voice of, what I guessed was a disappointed father. His face was stern.

I nodded. " I am, sir. I am trying but some things are getting in the way." I looked down at my feet feeling ashamed of myself.

"What type of things, Lucinda?" His voice and face had softened, almost in a comforting way.

"Just some stuff with friends. There's a lot going on at home as well." I didn't want to explain any of the two things. Explaining hurt.

"Do you want to talk about these things?" I shook my head. "Are you sure? Sometimes it helps to get things off your chest by talking to people."

I stood there thinking about what to say while he waited patiently. "I don't think it's a good idea for me to talk about it." He went to talk but I spoke again before he could, "I will study more and try harder to get my grades back up to the original standard they were at. I am good at hiding my emotions most of the time and I'm sure I'll be just fine with all my life's problems inside."

"If your completely sure you don't want to talk, you can go back to class." His voice had gone back to stern but there was hints of coldness within his voice.

I left his office but instead I went back home to get away from everything.

A few hours later I got a text message from Bella. '_Can I come over? x'_

_'I suppose if you want to.' _

I opened the cupboards of the kitchen before getting all a whole load of food out of them for me to munch. Within the time at home, I had tidied the entire house, done my homework and changed into my favourite pair of pyjamas. I started to lounge on the sofa not log after changing into my PJs.

I started to demolish the processed junk food when the doorbell rang, signalling Bella's arrival. I jogged over to the door and flung it open then I pulled her inside.

"Hey, Bells. How you doing?" I asked her full of energy.

"The usual. I came to ask you something." She looked around uncertainly.

"What? What do you need to ask?"

"I was wondering if you will stay over for a bit."

"Umm... You know what, why not? I'm sure we'll have fun." I gestured at her to follow me as I made my way upstairs to pack. This is going to be fun

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I know this is short and kinda vague. This takes place in New Moon and in the next chapter we will be going to Italy. Please review, it makes my day. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all you wonderful people who reviewed, it's nice to know you guys like it. It really gives me a boost to write. Here's the second chapter. I hope you all like it!_

* * *

**Lucinda's POV**

Bella drove me to her house in the rusty old truck she loved so dearly. Her house was small but cozy nonetheless. It has started to rain on the way to the house. Raindrops fell onto the window I was looking out of before slowly running down the glass like tears; I had the idea why I was younger that rain was Mother Nature crying because of all the damage we, her children, has done to the Earth.

The truck struggled up the drive causing my side to bang on the door. Hopping out the truck with my bag, I swiftly raced with Bella to get out of the awful weather. The front door creaked open to reveal the darkened hall of her dainty house.

Walking through to the living room I saw Chief Swan slouching on the sofa, drinking a beer while carelessly watching some pointless show. "Hey, Chief Swan." I gave a weak smile. It was clear he was tired; the black bags under his eyes, the unhealthy colour of his skin, his disheveled hair, they all gave the indication Bella was making his life a living hell with all her nightmares.

"Hi, Lucinda. Haven't seen you in a while. How you been?" He smiled but the smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes showed nothing but stress and worry for his only daughter.

I shrugged, "Thing's have been difficult, to be honest. But I'll pull through... How about you?" I glanced over my shoulder to see if Bella was there.

"Life's tough, kiddo. You know with work and things." _Like your daughter, maybe?_ I nodded in understanding before being dragged away by Bella upstairs to her room.

It was weird seeing inside the house again. Bella and I never really bonded due to her living with her mother but when we were together everything seemed happy. But the house felt different; gone was the happiness of my childhood. Happiness was replaced by a feeling of dread, the feeling of pain, a sense of darkness that had poisoned the house. It was unpleasant to feel as I walked the stairs.

"We can share the bed, if you want?" Bella had turned to me. I nodded slowly, still trying to take in the feeling within the house.

Entering her bedroom gave me a small wave of comfort which was quickly replaced by a feeling I had only ever felt when my grandparents had died. It was a feeling that had no name but had the ability to destroy.

"Where's all of your things?" I questioned, looking at the almost empty room.

She looked around, "I got rid of a lot of things when Ed-" She stopped talking and gasped as if she had been stabbed in the heart. _Totally should not be this fucked up over a guy. I mean they barely knew each other. This girl is turning into a complete psycho. _"W-when... when... _they _left, I got rid of a lot of things."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up the past." I plonked my bag down on the bed, took my coat off before sitting down on her bed. "Bella?" I was going to confront her about her odd behaviour.

"Hmm?" She hummed with her back turned looking at an old photo album, almost in a trance like state.

"Have you ever considered it may be time to move on from Ed-, I mean the Cullens?" She flinched at the name. Bella paused for a moment then spun round and stared at me with pain in her eyes.

"I don't want to forget, Lucy. I want to love him forever, but I want him to come back." By this time she had started to sniffle. I felt awkward. Never had I came across a girl or woman that was so heart broken over some lowlife that they couldn't even accept that he was gone.

"Bella, maybe you should get out more, you know? Meet new people, try new things. Make something out of life. We only live it once, don't spend it looking at life's regrets." I took a deep breath before continuing, "Edward and his family left and I don't know why. But I can tell you one thing, Isabella Marie Cullen, and that is I will not let you fall out of society. You are becoming a hermit, it's not healthy." With my arms going all over the place to emphasise my point, I went to look at her.

She was staring at me with wide eyes. To be honest, she looked possessed. I didn't regret what I had said, I wanted my rant to sink into her head. She looked at the door. "I... I have to go. I'm meeting up with Jacob, I'll be back soon." With that she left.

Charlie had left for work too. So, here I was, standing with my arms outstreched, in a house that wasn't even mine. Being a person who loves food I tackled the kitchen, even though I knew it was rude, I couldn't help myself.

Flying downstairs, I slid into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, I spotted a pasta dish. Grabbing it and a few cans of coke I settled into the pile of homework I had brought with me. Shortly after, my eyes grew heavy and I fell into sleep.

Waking up some time later, I noticed Bella wasn't back yet. I decided to text her to see where the hell she was and when she would be back.

'_Hey Bella. Where R U? xx' _

The reply I got back was, '_Just pulling up. x'_

I rushed to the window to see her red truck dying on the road. I laughed at the truck's struggle, I quickly noticed a lovely shiny black car sitting on the road side. _Looks lie a Cullen car._

Bella finally came into the house, leaving Jacob outside. I could here the faint sound of people talking downstairs. I grabbed the hairspray from my bag befroe going downstairs, ready to protect myself. Surprisingly, I came face to face with the one and only, Alice Cullen.

"Lucinda!" The pixie spoke with a high pitched squeak.

"Hey, Alice." Alice and I never spoke much in school because, well, the Cullens don't really talk to anyone. She was dressed well, as usual but she seemed different.

I followed Bella into the kitchen, where she went to speak to Jacob. "Care to explain what's going on?" My tone was slightly cold.

"I can't. I wish I could but I can't." I sighed then stormed out of the house to wait till she had stopped talking to Jacob.

Suddenly, I could feel someone watching me. I whipped round to find Alice right at my back, "WOA! Personal space, Alice."

"Sorry." She gazed over at the trees surrounding the house. Her eyes kinda zoned out. _Really creepy._ "You need to come to Italy with us." The pixie woman burst into the house leaving me wondering what the hell she was talking about. I couldn't go to Italy, I have family.

Five minutes past when three bodies came out of the house arguing like the end of the world was near. Alice grasped my arm, thrusting me into the car before moving at an impossible speed to the driver's seat. Bella was soon to get into the car while muttering something about 'being 18. being old enough to do what she wants'.

Well, to Italy we go.

* * *

**I'm not really happy with this chapter but it will do for just now. I feel it was too rushed. I hope you like it. Volturi in the next chapter. Please review, makes my day to know my work is liked. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys, me again. I'm glad you're all enjoying this. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it.**_

* * *

**Lucinda POV**

The plane journey was long, considering I hadn't the clue what was going on. The only thing that I figured out by myself was: 1. Alice is a freak who can move at an abnormal speed, 2. Bella's having a meltdown (_there's a surprise_), and 3. It has something to do with Edward. _Well, aren't you clever, Lucinda. If it wasn't about the Cullens, why would Alice be here?__  
_

I was slightly scared to ask anyone anything. They were both completely out of the safe 'ask questions' zone; in other words, 'completely off their rockers'.

"Alice, where you going?" She was wandering off, leaving Bella and I standing like idiots in an Italian airport. Huffing, I turned to Bella, "That's just _fantastic._"

Deciding to go outside, I followed the footsteps of Alice (since I haven't got a clue on how to understand Italian). "You coming?" I asked the being suffering an emotional-mental breakdown behind me when I noticed her just standing there, muttering to herself.

"We should really wait for Alice." _We ain't waiting for no Alice. I want to get out of here! _

"Well, if we go outside we'll get to Alice quicker." I nodded, she nodded, she followed.

Humming a tune to myself, I started for the exit. Walking past loads of people coming and going. It was at that moment I almost made a wrong turn (in which, I would be fucked).

At last we found the long awaited entrance, or in our case, the exit.

Now, having long, dark, thick hair doesn't have benefits in Italy. My head was on fire within five minutes of standing under the warm Italian sunshine. I was panting like a dog from dehydration. I was sweaty. It was not a pretty sight to see... at all.

During my death by heat, Alice showed up in a yellow Porsche. It clearly didn't belong to her but nobody seemed to care or notice that a muttering woman, an extremely heat affected woman, and one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, was going way past the speed limit in a bright yellow car.

The winding roads of the beautiful Italian countryside was starting to make me feel sick. While they were both find sitting in the front, I was being tossed around when we went round every single bend in the road. It was painful.

This was not how I expected my first visit to Europe to be like. I expected it to be enjoyable, with loads of hot guys there to welcome me. How stupid that thought seemed now, made me feel ever smaller than I already did.

"There's Volterra." Alice stated while pointing up to a town. I looked up at the town. _Looks nice. _Unfortunately for me, the road up to Volterra was bendier than the previous roads. Groaning, I made my disapproval clear.

"Can I walk?" I whined at them to let me out.

"We don't have time!" Bella was getting very snappy and I really didn't like being snapped at.

"No time for what?! No time to care for your dehydrating, sick friend, because you're too wrapped up in whatever situation Eddy boy's in?! You know, Jessica warned me that when you got your precious Cullens back you'd leave me again; that you would toss our friendship in to the fire, JUST LIKE **LAST** TIME!" The venomous words rolled off my tongue before I could even think about keeping them back.

Bella gazed at me with a shocked expression. The look on her face was like I had just bitten her with poison. My eyes glared at her from underneath my damped hair, trying to make her feel the abandonment she made me feel from the last time she left me for that perfect family.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was nothing but a weak whisper, barely audible to my ears. Tears of sorrow were rolling down her face, making it clear she had no idea the amount of pain she had put me through.

"Yeah well, sorry isn't good enough this time. When we get back, you go off with the Cullens. But keep one thing in mind, I won't be the one to try and piece you back together if they leave again." I looked at the window, grateful that we were almost in the town.

The car was filled with an uncomfortable silence as we entered the narrow streets. The town was beautiful but strangely empty for this time of day. It was only when we drove through another couple of streets did I see the town's people, dressed in crimson red cloaks.

I heard Alice mutter something to Bella. something about how it's Saint Marcus Day, the day when the people of Volterra celebrate the day when Saint Marcus got rid of all the vampires in the city. _What an unusual tradition..._

We were stopped by the city's police force, signalling the car could go no further into the city due to health and safety or something. Bella raced out of the car in search of the clock tower where Alice said Edward would be. Deciding I didn't want to be alone with the pixie woman of the Cullen family, I too clambered out of the bumblebee car into the flood of people.

Moving awkwardly through the sea of people, I cut through an alley way which took me to a place with a pretty fountain that Bella was running through. I noticed the tall clock tower that made me feel even more like a midget.

Then I followed Bella's body to only to see Edward. And Edward was... sparkling? Edward Cullen, the most annoying, self-centered prick in school, was sparkling in under a clock tower in the the Italian sunshine? _This is one of the most priceless moments within your life, Lucy. But then again, why the fuck is he sparkling? Normal people don't sparkle._

I moved over to the two (embracing) bodies, who charged backwards into the internal structure of the clock tower's building. "Are you happy now? Can we go back home? I really don't think it's legal to be in here... definitely feels like private property." I babbled on.

"Lucinda? What are you doing here?" Edward chuckled. I smiled. _I was about to ask you the same fucking question._

"I'm not sure why I'm here. In Italy." My smile kinda disappeared as a saw to shadows turning the corner walking towards us. _I so knew this was private property, we are so dead. This is going to screw up my school reputation. We'll never get a job, we'll be banned from Europe. My father will **kill **me!_

"I won't be needing your services after all." Edward addresses the men. _Services? What services? Are these guys hit men?_

"Aro wants to speak with you again." The taller man spoke, his voice clearly holding some type of authority.

"No rules were broken." Edward's voice is determined but is laced with slight worry. _Rules? Oh... My... God... Edward is part of the Italian Mafia, but he pissed them off, so now there after him?!_

"Still, we should take this conversation to a more appropriate venue." The shorter man said, a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the festival?" Edward's voice was sweet, maybe too sweet, when talking to Bella.

"The girl comes with us." The taller one stated. _Oh fuck. We are, without a doubt, fucked._

"No, you can go to hell." _ WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING EDWARD!? I DON'T WANT TO BE KILLED BY THE MAFIA, YOU TWAT! _Edward turned and gave me a funny look quickly as if to say, 'What the hell are you talking about?'.

At this moment, Alice comes crashing in through the door behind me. "Come on guys! It's a festival! We wouldn't want to cause a scene?" Her pixie voice had gone and suddenly, she had turned into a serious pixie person.

"You wouldn't." The taller man's voice had a threatening tone. I started telling myself everyone I loved within my head at this point.

A small woman (more of a girl) turned the corner, "Enough." _What a lot of authority she holds within her voice, for someone so small. _"Aro sent me to see what was taking so long." She gave short glares to the two men next to her before starting down the corridor again.

As if on automatic, my three 'companions' started to follow her. I, however, stood there wondering if I should follow too. Luckily for me the two brutes who came to us first made up my mind by shoving me towards Alice. Unluckily, it hurt like hell.

Alice caught me before I fell to the ground. She grasped my arm before leading me into the elevator where everyone else was standing. I had never been so grateful that the little pixie was beside me. She gave me a sense of security from the strangers that they seemed to know. I latched on to her and she held me to her tighter, as if she was trying to protect me.

The elevator was funny, or as funny as things can get in a situation like that. The opera music gave a small flicker of humor go through my head as I imagined the two men behind me buckled over with laughter at the music in the elevator.

Slowly walking out of the elevator, not wanting to lose that small slither of humor. We pasted a polite Italian receptionist.

"Is she human?" Bella whispered to Edward. _What does she mean?_

"Yes." His voice was grave. I knew something was terribly wrong.

"Does she know?" _Know what? What does she know?_

"Yes." Edward's voice did nothing to reassure me.

"Then why would...? She wants to be." _She wants to be what?_

"And so she will be." The smaller man spoke from behind us.

"Or dessert." _Dessert? These people eat people. No, no, no, no. This isn't real, it can't be real._

I clung onto Alice just a tad tighter. Tears formed in my eyes as a feeling of pure dread flowed through me. I had bad butterflies fluttering rapidly in my stomach as we approached a set of double , I regretted everything I said to Bella in the car; walking towards the room gave me the feeling of 'I'm never going to see the light of day again'.

The small blonde woman flung open the doors to the hall. We followed her in.

"Sister, they send you out for one and you bring back two... and two halves. Such a clever girl." A boy, who is the brother of the blonde girl, takes a few steps forwards in our direction.

_Where, in God's name, am I?_

* * *

**So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. Review and tell me what you think? Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another update since all feedback seems positive. I hope you enjoy this! **

**I do not own Twilight, only my own OCs**

* * *

**Lucinda POV**

"What a happy surprise! Bella is alive after all. Isn't that wonderful?" This gorgeous dark haired man approached Edward with an almost contagious smile on his face. "I love a happy ending... they are so rare." _Isn't his voice dreamy? _

All thoughts of death had vanished at the sight of this man and the other two behind him, who were currently sitting in thrones.

On the left, there was an older looking man with wavy dark hair that came just below his shoulders; even though he looked older, he was still just as beautiful as the rest of the beings in the room (excluding me and Bella, of course). His face held no emotion but his eyes were haunting, almost as if they were trying to tell a tragic story.

On the right, a younger looking man whose glaring eyes told me he was much, much older than he appeared. _But how much older?_ This man's hair fell to his shoulders, like a blanket of snow with hints of the sun running through it. His beauty (along with everyone elses) was offending. _It shouldn't even be legal to be that beautiful. I mean where does all these beautiful people come from? _ Anger and annoyance radiated off of him; he reeked of danger. And not a good danger at that, the type of danger that could potentially destroy you within seconds.

And the third man, the one holding Edwards hand. He was different. He smiled and chuckled. He held himself in a friendly manner, unlike the blond. They all held a sense of danger, but this man had a way of covering it up. He didn't show any displeasure at something. He was acting like he was Edward's best friend. His hair fell below his shoulders like a river of black lava.

They all had really pale skin, just like the Cullens. These strange people had red eyes whereas the Cullen's had golden eyes. They all were captivating, yet, scary at the same time. Bells were ringing in my head for me to run and never look back. The next thing said put the final piece of the puzzle in place.

"Her blood appeals to you so much it makes me thirsty." The man swallowed as if to not only tell but show his thirst. _They don't eat people, Lucy. They drain them of life. They're... Vampires!_ "How can you stand to be so close to her?"

Alice, noticing my realization of what she was, silently tried to calm me down by stroking my arm. It didn't work. My heart was pounding in my rib cage, I could hear it faintly. With my heart beat going so fast and my panicked panting, I drew attention to myself. Attention I didn't want. The man in front of Edward and Bella, glanced at me with the same smile plastered across his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Seeing this, Edward took the spotlight off of me by answering the question he had been asked, "It's not without difficulty."

"Yes, I can see that." Laughing slightly, still holding Edward's hand.

"Aro can read every thought a person's ever had. With one touch." _Aro? What a peculiar name. _"And now you know everything. So get on with it." _Get on with what, pal? I had no intentions of coming here, never mind coming here to die!_

"You're quite a soul reader yourself, Edward. Though... you can't read Bella's thoughts... Fascinating." _Wow, Eddy reads thoughts? Can he read my thoughts? Edward, if you're listening, I'm sorry for every though I have ever had. On that note, get out of my head._

Aro addressed Bella, "I would love to see if... you are an exception to my gifts, as well." Taking a few steps away from them, he held his hand out. "Would you do me the honor?"

Seeing that it wasn't a choice, Bella went forward and gave Aro her hand. Suddenly, everyone in the room was interested to see the results of this mini experiment. Even the depressed guy on the left seemed to want the answers.

Aro's head snapped up from Bella's hand, "Interesting. I see nothing." He released her hand, spinning round slowly in thought. "I wonder if... Let's see if she is immune to all our powers, shall we Jane?" He turned to the small blonde woman who had escorted us in. _So you're Jane. Hi, Jane._

"No." Edward... growled? He flung himself in front of Bella before falling to the ground in agony. Jane smiled at him, clearly enjoying the pain she was inflicting on him.

"No, stop, please! Please!" Bella was begging for Edward while Alice was over trying to comfort her brother.

"Jane."

"Master?" _Whoa. Master? Oh, what a major disaster this place must be, if people are calling others 'Master'._

"Go ahead, my dear." He encouraged the little woman to do whatever she did.

"This may hurt just a little." Jane grinned. She concentrated on Bella's face before the grin turned into an angry frown.

Aro's childlike laugh brings Jane out of her attempt to inflict pain on Bella. "Remarkable! She confounds us all." Aro's voice went from childlike to dreamy again. And then serious, "So, what do we do with you now?" _Let us go home! Please, let us go home. we won't tell nobody, we'll be good!_ I was mentally praying to some imaginary god to help me out and let me live.

"You already know what you're going to do, Aro." The depressed one spoke, still seemingly bored by the current affair.

"She knows to too much; she's a liability." _Wow. Thanks for the help blondie._

"That's true" Aro sighed and cocked his head to one side, "Felix."

The tall brute who had helped Jane bring us in started towards Bella. Being the coward I am, I backed myself up to the nearest wall I could find, considering Alice had left me to see if Edward was alright.

Bella was being tossed here and there. Alice was being held by her neck by the guy who was with Felix in the corridor. Felix and Edward were fighting too quickly for me to see exactly what was happening.

At one point, Felix had slammed Edward down on the marble floor cracking it and Edward's cheek. The crack in his cheek healed pretty quickly and he attacked Felix again before he got to Bella. And it begun again, they fought until Felix broke the few marble steps in front of the thrones with Edward. Edward was in a kneeling position in front of Aro with Felix restraining him.

"Please! No, no! Kill me... kill me. Not him." Bella once again begs for Edward's life, trying to sacrifice her own. _Don't do that, Bella! What will happen to me?_

"How extraordinary. You would give up your life for someone like us. A vampire. A soulless monster." Aro looks just as confused as I feel.

"Just get away from her!" Edward demands. _Why would you demand a man, who obviously has a lot of power, to get a way from your partner. Especially, when he has one of his men holding you at neck. _

"You don't know a thing about his soul." Bella spoke with a venomous tone.

Glancing back at Edward, Aro sighed again, "This is a sadness. If only it had been your intention to give her immortality." Aro looked like he was about to kill Bella (which I guess he was?) as his face went towards her.

"Wait!" _I forgot you were there, Alice. Just like everyone else has forgotten about me._ It was true, I had been standing here, like a complete fool, while they were trying to fight for Bella's life. But what was going to happen to me?

"Bella will be one of us." The pixie (who was meant to be protecting me) continued, "I've seen it. I'll change her myself." _Newsflash! Alice can see the future?! _

Aro immediately took interest in what the little pixie had to say. He held out his hand, wanting to see it, instead of hear it. Alice went forward, taking off a red glove, handing her hand to Aro. He gladly took in whatever Alice was showing him.

"Mesmerizing! To see, what you have seen. Before it has happened." His trance broke. He stared at Bella for a moment before whipping round to me. "But what about this one?" He questioned Alice.

"I... I don't know. I haven't seen her as one of us." _Way to go, Alice! This round of 'How To Get Lucinda' has been complete. Press start to continue to the next level._

"Hmmm..." Aro's eyes scanned over my body a few times. "You are quite something, aren't you?" _Act normal. Don't act like an idiot._

"I-" Thinking against speaking, I gave a nervous laugh and shrugged. His smile morphed into a grin.

"We'll turn her too." Edward spoke hurriedly, he knew what Aro was thinking. _Thank you, Edward. _

"One newborn is enough to handle, never mind two." Blondie spoke from the corner with a cold tone that matched his body language and the expression on his face. I'm guessing my panic was obvious to the vampires as Alice moved over to me, once again trying to comfort me by stoking my the hair that was hanging down my back.

"Caius is right." _Caius don't know what he's talking about. Please let me go home!_ I was on the verge of tears. I saw Edward give me a look of 'I'm sorry'. I shook my head. _ No, it can't be like this. DON'T GIVE UP ON ME! _

Tears had escaped my eyes and were in the process of running down my cheek. Silently begging them to let me go, I hugged Alice. I had never been close with this pixie-like woman, but she was more comforting than the residents of this place. I was even being nice to Edward in my head because I knew he was trying to get me home.

"I think she shall stay here." Aro spoke with certainty in his voice, as if it wasn't up for discussion. 'That's what was happening and that's that' kind of attitude was laced in his vocal statement.

"Aro, please. Lucinda has a family back in Forks. She needs to go back." Alice released me from the hug she was giving me. I turned back round to face Aro and Caius.

"Lucinda..." I think, Aro had only picked up my name and ignored everything else Alice had said. Aro beckoned me over to him. _Don't go. Don't go over to him.I_

Completely against my will, I moved over to him, grasping his outstretched hand. He pulled me close to him, greedily taking in all my precious memories. "Yes, Lucinda, will stay here. We will turn her when we think she is ready, and after she is controlled she may decide to leave." _Can't we leave now? Please! _Aro shook his head at my silent request.

Defeated I hung my head low. Aro addressed Bella again, "Your gifts... will make for an intriguing immortal. Isabella." Moving away from her, he turned to Edward. "Go now. Make your preparations."

The man on the left stood up, "Heidi will be here any moment. Thank you for your visit."

"We will return the favour soon. I advise that you follow through on your promise as we don't offer second chance." Caius spoke with never faltering coldness.

"Goodbye, my young friends." Aro waved from behind them.

Tears had once again begun to stream down my cheeks as I watched my friend go with her two companions walk out of the door, down the long corridor. _That's it then... We give up, just like that. _

"Jane, will you be a dear and take Lucinda to a guest room before Heidi arrives with our meal?" Aro asked Jane sweetly, to which she automatically came over to me. She grabbed my hand gently before pulling me to the corridor behind the thrones.

I didn't put up a fight, what was the point? They would break me anyway. These marble wall corridors gave off more light than the ones I had entered through. They're was expensive art on display, vases on display. And then we went through a door and descended into the darkness of the previous halls. Torches lit the old stone. We walked countless empty corridors before reentering into the decorated marble setting again.

Eventually, we came to set of doors. "This is your room, I hope you like it." As much as I wanted it to be sarcasm, it wasn't. This girl was being nice to me, for some odd reason.

I opened the doors to reveal what would be my room. I turned to thank Jane, but she had gone. There was no trace of her even being there.

My room was amazing. It's main colour scheme was cream, a greeny gold and black. There was a rounded window on the far side with greeny gold drapes hanging; in front of the window was two black seats with cushions in the same colour as the drapes, the chairs shared a footrest. A small table sat in between the chairs next to a tall lamp. There was a small plant next to one of the chairs too.

There was a beautiful marble fireplace opposite the bed, with a plant sitting at one side of the fireplace. The bed was under an arch. The frame of the bed was black with a leaf design vaguely running through it; the bedding was cream, a design in the greeny gold had been sewn onto it and it was decorated with cushions in front of the sleeping pillows.

Through another arch next to the bed arch and a painting was the dressing room. The dressing room had white doors with blue and gold accents. Some of the doors were mirrored so you could see yourself. There was nothing else visible within the dressing room apart from a long blue seat in the middle.

Across from that arch in the main room was another arch that lead into the bathroom. The bathroom was inviting but a different theme from the rest of the bedroom. The walls were patterned in grey slate, the floor was black with specks of silver glitter through it. There was two mirrors above two white sinks built onto a black and white cabinet. The bath was on a platform; there was a wooden step and walk (like a harbor) leading to the bath. The shower was separated from the bath by a glass wall. On the wall with the door there was a bathrobe hanging and a shelf with towels stacked on it.

Walking back into the sleeping area, I thought of home and how we had never had these type of luxuries. At home my brother, Alexander, and I shared a bathroom, while my mother had her own. None of us ever had a walking in closet, never mind a dressing room.

For the fourth time that day, I broke into tears. I didn't hold them back this time, I didn't care if someone hear me cry. I was in pain. I would never see my family again or tell them how I really felt about them.

I curled up on one of the black chairs and cried until I fell into the world of Lucinda.

* * *

_**Did I do good? I know there is a lot of stuff from New Moon movie/book but it was necessary. I added in the room description cause I don't want to do it in the next chapter. I think in the next few chapters we'll start diving in to Lucinda's tragic past, what do you think? i hope you all enjoyed, don't forget to tell me what you thought by reviewing. I will post pictures of what everything looks like on my profile. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**_

_**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs!**_

* * *

**Lucinda's POV**

_Bang, bang. _I snapped open my eyes wondering what the hell was going on. I panicked forgetting where I was and what had happened. Then it hit me; _I am staying with the Volturi because Bella, Alice and I had to come to Italy to save Edward. Edward and Alice are vampires. Vampires exist!_

I was getting to terms with what happened, when the person on the other side of the door banged again.

Moving over to the door, I opened it slowly. Peeking my head round the door, I came face-to-face with Felix and the other man I had encountered with Edward, Bella and Alice.

"S'up?" Felix was different from last time. He was smiling brightly and had changed his clothes to jeans, a white top covered by a blue denim shirt.

"Ummm... can I help you?" I asked, trying not to seem rude. Felix just continued to smile.

"We've to take you to get something to eat." He nodded his head in the 'cool dude' manner.

"I'm not sure I can go out like this." I gestured to to my body. The guy with Felix snorted playfully.

"Shut up, Demetri. It's not nice to make a woman feel insecure." Felix scowled mockingly at his companion.

"Hey, she said it." Demetri held his hands up in surrender.

"Anyway, if you go shower. We'll get someone to bring you clothes. We'll be back soon." They both winked before vanishing.

The banter with Demetri and Felix made me feel more at home. More welcome. I doubt that anyone else would be so kind to me while I was still human and even then, what where the chances they'd like me as a vampire if they didn't like me when I was human.

Closing the door, I made my way over to the bathroom. Turning the lights on, I was looking forward to washing all the dried sweat from the airport off of me. Walking over to the sinks, which held all the toiletries, I chose a set that smelt like vanilla milk and raspberries.

I watched myself strip in the mirror. Unbuttoning the shirt I wore, I pulled my arms through the sleeves. I unzipped my blue skirt before letting it fall to the sparkly floor. I stared at myself. I ran a finger over the faded scar under my left breast, shivering at the memories that it brought. Ignoring the feeling the memory had brought over me I progressed over to the shower.

The water was freezing at first but quickly warmed up. The water was soothing as it made multiple paths down my body. I ran my fingers over my skin, stopping for a moment to relish in the feeling of my digits caressing the tender skin of my breasts, playing with the small pink nipples that sprouted from them.

Moving my hands down my body, I came to the forbidden. I slipped a finger into the wet folds with the intentions of giving myself a small measure of pleasure.

"Lucinda?" I froze at the sound of the female voice. "Lucinda, are you in the bathroom?" It wasn't Jane. Jane was the only female I had met here, although I had heard of a Heidi.

"Yes, I'm in the bathroom." I called out to this unknown woman. "I'll be out shortly." Grabbing a sponge, I lathered it with bodywash before attacking my skin with it. I washed frantically, making sure the all the dead skin cells where coming off my skin. My hair was next. The dark tresses untangled when the shampoo was washed out.

I let the water flow over me a few minutes more before making the decision of turning the water off. Grabbing a towel I dried myself off, thinking about the possibilities of life if the situation I was in didn't exist. I would met a foreign man who was amazing at understanding and always able to make me happy, we'd have an amazing wedding (not big. Small and intimate), have kids, be happy, but none of this was going to happen.

I was never going to be a mother. In my family to become a woman, you must have children. I will never be a woman, always a girl. Motherhood was always something I wanted to experience; I looked at how distant my mother was and promised myself I would show her I was a better mother. But I never was going to have that chance.

Sighing in misery, I wrapped the towel round my waist and walked out into the bedroom. The woman was still there, gazing out the window. Noticing my presence she turned to me.

"Hi." I greeted her, unsure how she was going to react to me.

"Hello." She smiled. "I'm Alyson." She held out her hand which I shook almost immediately. "I'm here to give you something to wear." She gestured towards the bed where many dresses where scattered out upon it.

"Thanks." I nodded my head before going over to the dresses to investigate. "Is there anything apart from dresses?"

"Not for you. The masters prefer women to be in dresses." _How sexist._ "Someone will be taking you shopping in the next few days to collect your own clothing."

I nodded again, looking over the dresses again. I chose the plainest one. It stopped just above the knees and had a shirt collar. "This one?" I held it up to my own figure to let Alyson look me over.

"I suppose it will have to do." _Charming._ "You should hurry. Felix and Demetri don't like to be left waiting." Her mood had changed. She was no longer nice, but instead cold and quite bitchy.

"Are you human or vampire?" I still tried to be polite.

"I'm human... unfortunately. But I'll be changed. I'll make Aro see potential in me." She made it clear she had a crush on Aro, one that she thought was going to turn into a real relationship. As well as that, she also sounded desperate to become an immortal._  
_

Giving her an odd look I went into the dressing room, closing the door behind me. I didn't know what to think of this Alyson person, and dreaded to think of what she did for the Volturi.

Alyson hadn't given me underwear, so I had to put on underwear from my previous clothes. Slipping on the dress I looked in the mirror at the far side of the room, admiring myself. _Well, you look better than a few hours ago._

I sat on the blue silk of the seat. I remembered seeing a photo of my parents, when they were first married, at a party. My mother was wearing a dress similar to mine, holding my father's hand. I looked so much like her and I hated it. I didn't want to look like her, at all.

"Lucinda." _Go away!_ "Lucinda, are you ready?" It was Demetri. I didn't answer, instead I just lay down on the rest of the seat and hugged myself. I still wanted to go home. I wanted to see my annoying little brother.

I closed my eyes. Then, the click of a door sounded, indicating someone had entered the dressing room. "Lucinda?" He came closer and crouched down so he could be eye level with me. "I know this is difficult, probably weren't expecting to be taken from your world into ours. But you can pull through this, and most of us will help you."

"I just want to go home." I was looking at him but looking right through him.

"I know, but you can't. This is your home now." He stood up, "Come on?" He held his had out for me to take.

Taking his hand he lead me out of the dressing room into the bedroom. "We found some shoes for you to wear, courtesy of Heidi ." Demetri was being a good friend at that moment. It was surprising how many sides these people had: the serious, the mean, the nice , the comforting, the gentleman, the child, I could only imagine how may other sided there was to them.

The shoes had skinny heels and were zebra print. Despite my thoughts they went well with the black dress I had on.

"Let's go." Felix linked arms with me and guided me out the door. "You look splendid."

"I haven't done my hair." Stopping them.

"It doesn't need styled. You suit the wild look." Reluctantly, I re-linked arms with Felix and we were back on our path for food.

Reaching the garage, I was surprised by how many cars there were. "A passion of Santiago." I nodded, not knowing who the person they were talking about was.

I was taken to a sleek black car. Climbing inside it, we were off in a matter of seconds. "So where'd you wanna go for food?" Felix turned to me with a goofy grin on his face.

I shrugged, "Where is there to go?"

He paused and thought while looking a Demetri drive. "There's All'Antico Vinaio, those guys sell sandwiches or something. There's Amici Di'Ponte vecchio Da Stefano, they sell pizza and sandwiches. There's La Sorbettiera, that's an ice-cream parlor. Or there's"

"Maybe we should go to All'Antico Vinaio, then go to La Sorbettiera for some ice-cream. I'm sure I'll be here long enough to explore Florence a little." I cut Felix off, causing him to look a little annoyed with me.

Going to All'Antico Vinaio I had a sandwich made up for me with finocchiona salami and spicy eggplant. At La Sorbettiera I got a tub of the banana flavored ice-cream.

"Can we stay out for a bit? It's not that late." I wanted to see more of this city.

"I'm afraid not. We were only allowed to bring you for food. The Masters will be upset if we delay anymore." Demetri sounded slightly upset.

Even though I had only met them a few hours ago, they were acting like the older brothers I had always wanted.

In the car, the journey back was silent. There was no conversation and no music. They had morphed back into their serious business side. It was upsetting that people that I was expected to live with could change their emotions so quickly. I liked to linger on emotions, to feel their power of actions.

"We will escort you to your room when we get back." I nodded when Felix's voice ended, showing him I was listening.

My spirits fell when Volterra came back into sight. The thought of going back and being alone was depressing. I didn't even have my phone or Ipod to comfort me. I had no way of contacting anyone about anything. But worse than having no contact with people, i had no music; music was the bane of my exsistance, no music was to kill all inspiration inside.

Pulling into the garage, I unbuckled my seat-belt with annoyance. I was annoyed with them, for changing so quickly, for making it all seem like a lie. For a moment I thought it was all part of a plan: 'make her feel at home and accepted, then force her to join us'. Storming over to the door that allowed me to enter into the main building I ignored Felix's calls to wait.

I walked through the corridors, trying to get back to my own room. I was lost, entirely lost with no chance of getting back to my room by myself.

Hearing the clicking of heels, I ran into the nearest door I could find. Slamming the door, I backed up until I crashed into another body.

"My, my, imagine seeing you here."

* * *

_**Another chapter finished! I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. If anyone has any ideas please tell me them through a review of by PMing me. I like the idea that Volturi guard members can change their emotions quickly, considering the job that they do. Tell me what you thought on a review.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's the sixth chapter of 'What a Wonderful World'. If anybody's interested I will tell you the reason behind the title of this fanfiction, if anybody wants to know tell me in a review or PM me. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs.**

* * *

**Lucinda POV**

"My, my, imagine meeting you here." The masculine voice was right by my right ear. When the voice ceased I could feel him breathing in my my ear.

"Aren't you going to struggle? Entertain me for a while?" The voice was smug, like it came from someone who clearly loved themselves.

I shook my head, unable to produce any words. Two arms crept round my waist before yanking me towards the speaker. My back hit his chest.

"We'll have to find some other source of entertainment then, won't we?" A hand slowly started to trail up my side, edging towards my breasts.

I shook my head again before trying to get away, only to be smashed back into him.

"No?" It was a question that I was sure I should answer. _Just answer for the sake of your poor bones._

"No, please. Let go." I tried to pull the hands away from me. Failing, I sighed and just fell back into his chest, willing to let him do what ever he chose to do.

"You don't put up much of a fight, do you? Lacking a fire in your spirit, hmmm?" I could smell paint, and chalk and other artistic materials.

"I have plenty of fire. I just don't want to die." I didn't lie, what would be the point? I was almost certain he could smell the fear radiating off of me.

"Yes, that makes sense, I suppose." The body was still and silent for a moment. "Think how tragic it would sound. A girl, comes to save her friend's boyfriend from suicide. Instead of being allowed to go home she is captured by three evil vampire lords. She befriends some of the guard within a few hours, but she decides to explore her new residence. She panics at almost being caught causing her to rush into a room. She is held captive in this room for a few hours being teased by a man she cannot see. When he gets bored, he kills her slowly, relishing in her pain; then he uses her blood to paint a beautiful sunset, so he can remember her beauty forever."

I grasp on to his hands in fear, making him chuckle. "Please, don't do that." I whispered. "I can be taught."

"Can you now? That's interesting to know." Whoever was holding me let go. I whipped round to see the cold blond leader smirking at her from across the room.

His hair is tied into a ponytail, held in place by a black ribbon. He had a few smudges of paint across his cheek. His jeans are covered in paint as well as his chest.

"Caius." I gazed at him with wonder. Who in there right mind didn't wear a shirt when painting.

_"_Well, aren't you clever?" he gave a mocking laugh. "If you would be so kind to leave." He pointed to the door behind me.

I didn't move. I only looked at the painting he was in the middle of working on.

"Leave." His tone had lost all humor. He was serious, he didn't want me there.

I still didn't budge. I could see he was getting more frustrated by the second. His eyes had been lit on fire with fury, his facial expression cold and angry.

"You have a lot of nerve, girl. Get out before I throw you out and make you sorry for ever setting foot in this city." He growled at me.

"Please don't," My voice was so small. "Don't make me leave."

"Why do you deserve to stay? Why should you stay?" He had turned into an angry wealthy snob. "You will distract me from my work. I would like it if you would leave, so I could work in peace without your voice interrupting me!"

"But I won't touch anything." He exhaled from his nose, giving him the look of a bull ready to charge. "I'll be quiet. I won't speak." I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay to admire his work, to watch him concentrate as he worked. "I just want to admire your works."

His face softened at hearing this. His lips twitched upwards for a moment before he replaced it with another scowl. "Why don't you come back later? If you do all the things you said you would do... I will have a key made especially for you." My heart jumped at the opportunity presented to me. "Who would I be if I denied someone the chance to admire and learn art?"

"A massive prat." My hands covered my mouth as if to try and keep the words in.

Caius turned to me with thunder on his face. "Never call me that or any other offensive word again. Or your artistic flare will just have to die out, do you understand me?" He sounded extremely offended and slightly shocked.

I nodded my head rapidly. He gave me a nod before pointing at the door to get out. "But you said I could stay."

"No, I said you could come back later to watch me work or look at my works. Right now, however, you leave." He smirked as if an idea had came into his head. "You can leave, or we could have some fun."

"I'll leave." Moving towards the door, I avoided his eyes so I didn't have to see the wicked glint in them.

Closing the door to Caius's art room. I looked down both ways of the corridor. I was still lost. I walked randomly for what seemed like hours.

Eventually, I came to the reception area where I had passed by with Bella, Alice and Edward. Nobody was to be seen. There wasn't a sound. I gazed down the corridor which lead to the exit. _They'd catch us before we even got a chance to get out of the city._

Deciding against trying to escape. I spotted the computer. i could e-mail people. I could tell them I was okay, that I was safe. Creeping over to the PC, I kept looking around, checking to see if anyone was coming.

Luckily, it was already logged on. _Yes!_ Opening 'Google Chrome' I quickly typed in for Yahoo! I logged on to my only e-mail address in my entire existence. I had no unread e-mails. _You are so much loved, Lucy._

I looked at the time and set myself a 5 minute time limit. Alexander was first. He must have been so worried.

_Dear Alex,_

_ I know my disappearance has probably worried you and I hope you haven't called the cops. I am a big girl and I had to help Bella out on an issue. I am currently in Italy studying. I will be home soon. I love you._

_Lucinda xxx_

_P.S. There's money under my bed and my credit card is under the picture of dad. Use it if you need to._

It was simple but it would have to do. It made excuses and didn't worry him. Next was my mother. I really didn't want to e-mail her but I figured since she had given birth to me she had the right to know where I was.

_Dear mother,_

_ I am in Italy studying art. I have left Alexander with plenty of money and I know he is responsible enough not to burn down the house. I love you._

_Lucinda _

There wasn't much else to tell her. She would be happy to know that I was safe and that Alex was safe. Alice was last, I needed answers.

_Dear Alice,_

_ I need answers but I don't have much time. Why did you bring me to Italy? What is my future to be here with the Volturi? I wish I had more time to ask questions, but I need to go. Tell them all I love them._

_Lucinda March xxx_

I hoped she would get it quickly and answer it shortly. Quickly, I logged off and moved away from the computer back in front of the desk. I decided to see if there was anyone in the throne room.

Cantering down the miniature corridor to the throne room I stopped in front of the door, unsure about what to do. I finally came to the conclusion i should knock. So I did. I knocked, and nobody answered.

Confused as why no-one was in the room, I pulled open the doors with difficulty. I was dark in the room but I could see there was nobody there with the dim light coming from the reception area.

I walked into the throne room with my head held high, unlike how it was hours before. I stood in the place I first stood when I was clinging onto Alice for life. I then went over to the wall I had plastered myself to in order to protect myself when Felix and Edward were fighting.

The marble stairs were still broken, I looked around before going over to the shards of marble that lay on the floor and the rest of the steps. Crouching down I grasped a shard in my hand; I crushed my hand against the shard until I felt blood spilling from small wounds.

I had done well to hid the scars on my body in front of the Volturi. God only knows what they would have thought of me. I was painting with blood, just like Caius had said; the only difference was, I was my canvas. Having enough of the pain the shard had brought I flung it down where it's broken brothers lay.

Standing up fully, I looked around again, making sure nobody was there. I had always wondered what it was like to sit on a throne. I stepped over to Aro's throne in the middle, examining the chair as well as I could in the dark. I sat down on the magnificent seat, a false sense of power rose in me. I envied the three men that got to sit in there own personal thrones everyday without anybody questioning them.

I sighed, enjoying the false sense of power.

"Shouldn't you be resting at this hour?" I almost went through the roof of this place when the mystery voice spoke.

"I suppose so, but I got lost." I wasn't telling I lie, I did get lost.

"So I've been told. A very worried Felix and Demetri came to Aro an I, explaining that you has stormed off when they had brought you back from getting food, this afternoon." This voice was soothing. It was so soft, like a father speaking to his child.

"I didn;t mean to storm off. I was a-" He cut me off.

"You were annoyed. It's understandable. You've been thrust into a world you knew nothing about until today. Your friends brought you to your death, Lucinda." The way the man whispered my name reminded me of the way my father used to talk to me. "I shall escort you to your room."

I felt one of his hands gently grasp my wrist, pulling me up and to his own body. We descended into the the light of a marble corridor as I tried to remember if this was the way Jane had taken me earlier.

I looked at him from the corner of my eye. He was the man on the left, the one who was uninterested. He caught me staring at him and gave a small smile.

"My name is Marcus. I have the ability to identify bonds between people. I am mated. My mate was captured by werewolves a few years ago, she is held at there headquarters which we are currently tracing." I was amazed this man would tell me anything about himself, but he seemed nice. He seemed hopeful that he would have his mate in his arms again.

"I wouldn't know much about mates." I watched my feet as they moved.

"I will teach you at some point. Perhaps, when Aro trusts you to be by yourself outside your room, hmm?" He was offering to teach me about the ways of the vampire. _Well, it makes sense. I mean you are meant to become one at some point._

"I'd like that. I'd like that a lot." He smiled at me. I was surprised at how friendly everyone was to me, but maybe the were commanded to be nice.

"Well, here we are." We stopped outside my room. "I hope you have sweet dreams, Lucinda."

"I hope so too." I gave a pathetic laugh.

"Goodnight." He started off down the corridor before I could bid him a 'goodnight' too.

Like everyone else in this place he was a fast walker, even at human pace. _What a nice guy._

Going into my room, I was surprised that the fireplace was roaring with life. Over on the bed, there was a really light blue silk nightgown, a black kimono with a pink and white floral design covering it, and a pair of Chinese slippers which were red with golden dragons dancing at the toe. There was a box of chocolates next to all this with a note:

_Dear Lucinda,_

_Here are a few welcoming presents from us.  
We didn't want you having to borrow some more clothes from that bitch, Alyson._

_Jane & Heidi_

It was sweet of them to think of me when I had just shown up at their home. I was also glad that I wasn't the only one who thought Alyson was a bitch.

I checked the door to the gardens again but was only disappointed when I found it locked. I tried to see the garden through the glass but failed due to the reflection from the light. I pulled down the blinds and closed the drapes over the windows and door.

I took the red Chinese slippers and Japanese kimono over to one of the black chairs and sat them there just for the night.

I slid out of Alyson's dress, hoping that I would never have to wear it again.

I gave myself I wash-down in the bathroom with lavender oil before spraying myself with Yardley's lavender perfume. I had discovered the Yardley's collection after my shower before I went out with Felix and Demetri.

My skin felt amazing after I had finished rubbing with oil into it. I slipped into the long silk nightgown which made me feel wonderful every time I moved in it, making me feel sexy and special. It was silly, I know. But a woman likes to feel sexy once and a while.

I moved into the bedroom again going to turn off the main light and the light above the bed. There was just the light from the fire that illuminated the room.

I settled into my bed, thinking the events of the day through again. This would be the first night of a new life. I sank under the bed covers more draping them over my shoulders. Turning onto my side, with my head in an arm basket, I closed my eyes. The crackling of the fire lulled me into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

_**Another chapter complete! I am really grateful to all the feedback you guys have been giving me, it's really encouraging! There was a little Caius, and a little Marcus. Aro may be in the next chapter, I feel like I'm neglecting him slightly. Ha ha! Hopefully the next update will be up shortly.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I hope you all enjoy.**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

**Lucinda P.O.V **

I woke up to the singing of birds from outside. I lay there trying to fully awaken. I threw off the covers and made my way over to the window. I tried to draw the drapes up to the way they were the day before and almost had success. The blinds were opened to reveal the warm Italian sun pouring in through the windows.

I smiled brightly at surviving the first night in a building with vampires.

There was a note by my bedside:

_Lucinda,_

_I have stocked your dressing room with clothes and shoes. You will have the chance to go shopping yourself at some point._

_I would also like it if you would join me for breakfast._

_A _

I was guessing the 'A' was for Aro. Curiosity overtook me as I went into my dressing room.

It still looked empty but had a fuller feeling. I opened one of the doors revealing shelves of shoes and boots. Another held elegant clothes, while the one across from it had causal clothing in it. Aro had done a good job considering he knew everything about me.

For the day, I picked a grey and white, small polka dot, ruffle neck dress over plain black leggings. Deciding it was already too elegant I added a hint of my own style to the outfit by wearing grey Converse. The Converse gave the outfit a unique look, one that might not be accepted.

There was also new perfumes and oils in the bathroom. I sprayed myself with Valentina by Valentino before leaving my miniature apartment.

"Hello? I need some help." _Need to get to Aro._

"Ready for breakfast, my dear?" Aro gave me a fright when he spoke from behind me, he had appeared with no sound.

I nodded, "Yeah." He held out his arm for me to grasp causing me to blush furiously. He gave a chuckle that rumbled from deep within his chest.

He lead me to a part of the castle I had never been before. All the halls were lit by sunlight, giving the corridors a yellow glow. The walk was silent, I had nothing to say that he didn't already know, if he wanted conversation he would have to start it himself.

In the dining room, Aro pulled out a chair for me. "I hope you like lemon buttermilk pancakes and coconut French toast." He smiled at me.

"You know those two things are my favourite breakfasts, so why ask?" I kept a light tone in my voice not wanting to anger him.

"I was just trying to make conversation, Lucinda." He gazed at me with an expression I had seen before but never named. "Do you like Lucinda, or do you prefer Lucy?"

"Lucinda's fine." I took a sip of the fresh orange juice that sat in front of me. I smiled at him, not knowing what else to do.

"Would you like some tea?" Aro inquired, gesturing to the tea set on the dining table.

I nodded, "Yes please." This man made me feel like a child, and I probably acted like a child around him too.

"Do you take sugar?" He wasn't even trying to make me feel like a small child, he was just trying to be nice.

"Two please." I stared at the groves in the wood trying to take my mind off of this odd man.

"A sweet tooth!" He was very childlike himself. He would have random outbursts of happiness, it was wonderful, it made me feel alive again. "Do you take milk?" He grinned up at me, already knowing the answer.

"I do, kind sir." At this he laughed and I laughed along with him.

"I wouldn't call me kind, Lucinda. I have taken you from everything you have ever known," _Oh, so you know how much pain I'm going through?_ "I have stolen you for my own selfish reasons." He admired me from the other side of the table before passing the teacup and saucer over to me.

"Maybe, you did it because Alice showed you something..." I watched the tea in my cup ripple as I shuffled in my seat.

"Perhaps I did, and perhaps I didn't. You're just going to have to make the most of it, my darling Lucy." He smiled at me almost cruelly as he thought over what he had done and his next intentions.

"I suppose so, Aro." I glanced up at him causing one of his bright smiles to break across his face. "You have a beautiful smile." I barely registered the words that had came out of my mouth. I blushed, it wasn't that it wasn't true, it was because I barely knew this man.

"I think your true smile could light up towns with no power, could feed the hunger, could quench great thirst." He made me sound like some sort of Goddess.

I nodded in gratitude. Doors opened and two waiters entered carrying trays with breakfast dished on them.

"Breakfast is served. I hope you enjoy." He presented me with silver eating utensils. I looked over to him to see him with nothing in front of him.

"Aren't you going to have something?" He gave a small laugh at my question.

"I'm a vampire, love." I looked at him confused, "We don't eat human food, it tastes like dust to us." He explained further.

I made an expression to show him I understood what he was telling me. I sliced into the pancakes, trying to get as much in my mouth as possible but still wanting to seem polite.

Aro watched my every bite, he watched the movement of my jaw, he just watched everything. And it was creepy. I tried to avoid looking at him as much as possible as every time I looked at him his smile would widen a little further as he sat back in his chair and proceeded to make me feel uncomfortable.

I quickly finished what had been provided. I took the last gulp of my tea before looking back up at Aro. He was silently evaluating me from his chair across the table. His eyes kept running up and down my body, lingering at my breasts.

"Can I go back to my room?" I didn't want to be there. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"I'd much prefer to talk, Lucinda."

"Talk about what?" I sat back in my chair, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well, there's loads of things to talk about. There's what happened yesterday, nature, how you like your room. There are many things that we could talk about." He stopped when one of the waiters came in to remove my empty plates.

"Which one do you want to talk about?" He tilted his head to the side and leaned in.

"None of them. There's only one thing I want to talk about," He grinned widely. "You. Let's talk about you." _No!_

"I'm not a very interesting person." We couldn't talk about me. I didn't want to have to confront my past. I was always taught 'what's done is done, keep moving forward.'

"I think your fascinating, there's so much behind that beautiful mask you wear." Aro could see right through me, he knew everything I hid.

"I'm not sure 'fascinating' is the right word to describe me," I glared at the table.

"What word would you use then? Hmmm?"

"I don't know." _Just leave things alone, Aro._ Of course, he couldn't hear me.

"Fascinating will have to do then." He giggled for a moment. It wasn't pleasant to hear, not like a child's giggle but like a manic's killing giggle. I much prefer Aro's chucking, it was more soothing than this odd high pitched sound that came from him.

"Where'd you wanna start?" I was going to entertain him.

"How about... your father?" He gave another giggle. _W__hat a sick bastard you are, Aro._

"Must we?" We couldn't speak about that, that was too painful.

"Yes, we must. After all, how can you move forward when there is still shadows that skill plague your mind?" Aro had turned back into his polite self, all signs of insanity gone.

"I suppose you can't." He shook his black mane to confirm what I was saying. "But you know everything, so why do we have to talk?"

"I can see everything, that is true. But for you to talk about something, will make you feel... better." This was his way of making me talk, and it was a good way.

"I don't know where to start."

"Where ever you feel comfortable starting." This man sitting in front of me was strange. Stranger than the people who worked for him. I was certain he was missing a few screws, but he seemed to have a way of making you feel comfortable and uncomfortable at the same time.

"I suppose we should start with who my father is." I looked up at him seeing if this was a good place to start.

"If you'd like to start there, that's where we shall start." Aro was keen for me to open up to him, he made that much clear.

"My dad's called Hans March. His father was German, while his mother was British. He took his mother's -my grandmother's- maiden name from an early age." I wasn't sure if this was the way he want to me present him with my past.

"Continue, Lucinda." Perhaps he didn't care I told him.

"He met my mum on holiday, in South Africa. They 'fell in love' quickly before getting married. They moved to the U.S.A, where my dad became a successful business man.

Not long after, they had me. I wasn't planned, neither was I a nice surprise. When Sandra found out, she tried to persuade my dad to allow her to get an abortion. Luckily for me, he never did. He was completely against abortions and tried to make Sandra see the madness in what she wanted to do.

My mother drank heavily during her pregnancy with me, and she smoked frequently. The doctors were surprised that I survived the pregnancy. My dad was angry at my mum for trying to 'naturally' (as she put it) abort me through alcohol.

After I was born, my parents grew apart. My dad looked after me while she wanted nothing to do with me. It wasn't that she didn't love me, she... she wasn't ready for the responsibility that came with being a parent. She still wanted to party constantly, she wanted to live.

Things went from difficult to intolerable. She had stopped drinking after a while, only to throw herself entirely into work. I very rarely saw her and if I did she didn't notice when I was there.

My mum told me a story once. She said that when I was around eight months old, she had thrown a party. All of her friend were smoking, just like her. she said one by one they passed me round and blew their cigarette smoke in my face repeatedly. My dad came home that night and was outraged by what was happening. He told her to get out. I ended up in hospital that night.

When I was 6, she fell pregnant with Alexander. Her pregnancy with him was entirely different, I don't know if that's because he was planned. But she didn't go anywhere near alcohol, she stopped smoking and refused to be around smokers. She did everything she didn't do when she was pregnant with me.

When Alexander was born she was smitten. He would constantly be in her arms, or being played with. Shortly after his first birthday she had his name tattooed round her wrist.

Alexander was the first happy thing to happen in the household for a long time. My mother decorated, learned how to cook proper meals. It was like she had turned into a different person. She was always singing and dancing.

But the new feeling to the house didn't last long. After her maternity leave had finished she flew right back into it again, forcing my dad to work at home instead of in his office.

On Alexander's first birthday, my mother was absent. She told my dad that work was overflowing so she had to 'work late'. It was around two in the morning when she stumbled in with another guy, waking Alexander who woke me.

I went downstairs and watched them fight. I started to cry, I didn't want my dad to get hurt. My mum beckoned me to her, so I went to her. She gave me a hug and told me she loved me before pushing me out in front of her lover.

At this point my father had a Swiss army knife in his hand, which he had grabbed quickly from the fireplace. The hit was never meant for me. The blade slashed me on my chest, scarring me for life. Realizing what had happened my father fell to his knees, crying as he held me, begging for forgiveness.

The wound was bleeding heavily, causing me to feel faint. My mother's lover whispered something to her while looking at me. My mother, being my mother, came over to me. She pushed my father out of the way, grabbing the knife from his hand. S-she pulled up my top, and then she... she slashed me more on my back.

She called the authorities to come and get my dad. She told them that he had been abusing me almost every night, and that she was defenseless against him but this time it had just gone too far. She told them that she had called her lover to help her fight against him. She said that she just didn't know what to do when he started on me.

I remember seeing the fake tears rolling down her face as she lied. My mother was always a good actress, and she put her skills to use that night.

They took my dad away, threw him in a cell, I guess. He was trialed for domestic violence. In court, I was spoken to, privately of course. I told them everything I could remember from the past few years. My dad was not guilty.

I didn't understand the courts, all I was told was to tell the truth. I was happy he came back, not fully understanding why he was taken in the first place. The life of a seven year old is pretty easy, difficult as times, but mostly easy.

My dad had to move back to Germany after my mother divorced him for her lover. She blocked him from having any contact with us. I think it broke his heart; ever since I was born, my dad has always been about his children. He was always there for us when we needed him, the she took him away from us." I looked up to see Aro gazing at me with sympathy.

He moved over to me. He wiped the tears away that had escaped from my eyes. "What happened afterwards?" He sounded gentle, not as gentle as Marcus but gentle.

"She tried to force us to accept all her new partners as our father. She was still very rarely there. She would leave us in the house by ourselves. I learned how to cook by reading one of the cookbooks in the house, I would clean. I had to look after Alex, as well. I've practically raised him since he was 2 and I was 8."

He smiled sadly. "Robbed of a childhood."

"I had a childhood, it was just cut short." He nodded in understanding.

"But it shouldn't have been." He held out his arms, as if he was going to hug me. He didn't, he was allowing me to choose.

I stood up. I looked at him for a moment. He smiled. I flung myself into his hug, shocking him.

"Careful. You might hurt yourself."

"I might hurt you." my words were muffled by his shirt but he knew what I had said.

"It would take a lot to hurt me, dear." His arms were enclosed around me, holding me tightly to him.

It was nice to be hugged. It was something that had almost completely stopped after my dad had left.

"I think we should take you back to your room." His hold loosened and he pulled away.

I shook my head. "I have an appointment with Caius."

He cocked his head to one side. "An appointment? With Caius? What type of appointment?"

"He has agreed to let me admire his artwork. He also said I could watch him work." I looked up at him sheepishly.

"That's odd." He gave a laughing breath. "Caius doesn't usually allow people to watch him work."

"He said he wouldn't want to rid someone of art."

"Sounds like a rare side of Caius." He offered his arm. "It may have to wait. I believe there are a few members of the guard who wish to see you again."

"Who?" I wondered who wanted to see me.

"Felix and Demetri wish to apologize, even though it should be you apologizing." I lowered my head in shame. "Yes, they came and told Marcus and I. It was very childish of you to run off like that. Wasn't it?"

I nodded. There wasn't even a reason for going off like that.

"Anyway, they would like to spend some more time with you." He gave a quick look out the one of the windows while we were walking before he continued, "Jane would also like to see you again. She wants to introduce you to some of the other guard member to make you feel more at home."

"That's a nice thing for her to want to do." Jane was turning out to be rather sweet.

"Indeed. It's unusual for Jane to take to people so quickly." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps, you just connect to people quickly? It wouldn't be difficult for you. Your beauty must make you slightly more appealing to people."

"Probably." We walked in silence for a while. "Aro?"

"Yes?"

"How did you die?" I was curious about this man. Plus, he knew almost everything about me while I knew nothing about him.

"That is a tale for another day. We're already at your room, so there'd be no point in starting it." I saw the familiar doors in front of us.

"Thank you for inviting me to have breakfast with you." I went to open the door but turned. "And thanks for being a therapist."

"I'm always there to listen to you, sweet Lucinda." He gave a quick wave before disappearing.

"Damn vampires." I was happy to be in my room again. It had become a safe haven for me, somewhere where I was safe from everything.

I sat in one of the chairs and waited.

* * *

_**Another chapter complete! Slightly longer than usual. I wanted to allow you lot to understand why Lucinda doesn't like her mother very much. Feedback is always welcome. Chao!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys another chapter is here! All feedback is appreciated! There will be a poll on my profile for who Lucinda should be with. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs! **

* * *

**Lucinda P.O.V**

It wasn't long until the door was knocking away. Opening it stood Jane and another woman.

This woman was tall, with pale skin (like the rest of them). She had long dark hair, she had violet eyes instead of red. _Blue contact lenses?_ She wore a long-sleeved red dress, that stopped just before her knees. It suited her, red was definitely her colour.

Jane was in a more causal dress than the last time I had seen her. She was wearing a violet dress that pulled it's own material into the waist line. She looked more like an adult in this dress than when she was dressed in her normal black dress.

"This is Heidi." Jane gestured to the woman next to her with a smile.

"Hello, Lucinda." She held out a hand to shake. I looked at her hand with interest. Her fingers were perfect: long, slender and pale. I took her hand.

"Hey, Heidi. I hear you two want to spend more time with me?" I continued to shake her hand slowly, earning a few odd looks from Heidi.

"Yeah, yeah. Do you want to go shopping today? Then maybe you could get some personal items." Jane reminded me of Alice; almost always smiling. It saddened me slightly.

"I guess." My spirits were slightly damped with the reminder that I was far away from home.

"Come on then." Heidi smiled widely at Jane dragging me down the hall towards the exit. I recognized the way we were going, it was the way I had first entered this building.

I wondered if anyone had replied to my e-mails. _Oh, shit!_ Aro would have read my mind and seen me sending the e-mails. _I am so going to die._

"Welcome to sunny Volterra." I'm guessing it was sarcasm considering grey clouds had covered the sun and it was raining.

"It's a bit cold, Jane." She looked at me and noticed the growing goosebumps on my arms.

"Why didn't you bring a coat?" I never got a chance to answer heer as she had begun walking towards the shopping district of the town.

"Not like I had a chance, is it, Heidi?" I laughed to the companion that was still firmly standing beside me. She shook her head as an answer.

"We should catch up with her. Jane isn't nice when she's angry."

"So I've seen." Referring to the moment I saw Edward writhing on the throne room floor in agony.

"It isn't nice to be on the receiving end of her power. She can make you plead for mercy within a few minutes, hours if your brave." _Hours? Someone could cope with that for hours?_ "Fools can last days, but by that time they've gone insane with all the pain."

"That's lovely. I hope I never anger her so much that she uses her... gift on me." I gave a silent prayer inside my head, hoping that Jane liked me enough not to make me suffer the pain she inflicted.

"I hope you never have to either." By this time we had found Jane gazing into the window of a wedding shop. "She's a little obsessed with weddings." Heidi whispered to me.

"Why?" It was a peculiar thing to be obsessed with but I'm sure she had her own reasons.

"Alec, her brother, thinks it's because she will never get married." _why will she never get married? Surely, she will find a mate?_

Jane skipped up to us, acting like the age she looked. It must have been difficult for her to look the age she did for eternity. I wondered if because Jane never grew it made her colder; or the fact that she was stuck in between puberty had anything to do with her coldness.

I walked over to the shop window Jane had been looking into. I couldn't help but wonder if I was ever going to walk down the aisle in a beautiful white dress. _We can only dream, Lucinda._

"Don't look so sad." Heidi's hand was on my shoulder. "There is still a chance for love. It may not be as gentle as human love but it is stronger."

"Were you married, Heidi? Before your life now?" I was curious about her background. My eyes were due to release some of the water that had gathered at their edge.

"I was. I learned to love him. Marriage was like that then." She sounded sad.

"Did you have children?" I turned to look at her with questioning eyes.

"None that survived childbirth." I turned fully to face her. She smiled sadly before giving the gesture that we should move on. I didn't question her former life any further.

How much pain she must has gone through when she lost her children. It wasn't something that anyone should have to go through. A parent should never bury their children, it's not the course of nature.

"Lucinda, are you going to stand there all day?" Jane was whining. She almost looked as if she was going to through a tantrum.

"No, Jane, I will not stand here all day. Take me to the first shop. No clothes though." She looked disappointed. She muttered a few inaudible words underneath her breath; I was thankful I couldn't hear what she was saying as I doubted it was pleasant.

"We could go to get Lucinda a phone, Jane?" Heidi was back to her smiling, happy self. Her smile was one of the nicest female smiled I had ever seen.

"Master Aro said no phones." _So he is trying to keep me completely from the outside world?_

"Master Aro doesn't need to know." I tried to persuade her to allow me to purchase a phone for my own sanity but her loyalty to Aro was too great. "If not a phone, an iPod then?"

"What's an iPod?" Jane asked with confusion etching itself across her face, _They've never heard of Ipods? Can't be banned then._

"An iPod is a portable electronic device that allows the consumer to download and listen to music." I quoted from a textbook I had seen at school. It made me sound intelligent.

"I suppose that could be okay... what do you think, Heidi?" Jane wasn't too sure about this whole thing. I didn't blame her for not trusting me that much, I was a newcomer in her home, she didn't know a lot about me.

"I don't think Master Aro would have any objections to this iPod device. It doesn't sound like it could allow her to contact anyone. How do you download music, Lucinda?"

"iTunes?" The way I said it made it sound obvious, which it was, just not to vampires who have barely seen the sun since their rebirth.

"How do you access this iTunes?" _Wow, they can make everything sound alien._

"By computer or-"

"No, absolutely not. No computers." Jane had gone into a whole arm waving thing to show me computer access was out of the question.

"If you had let me finish, you can also get onto ITunes by the IPod." _With internet connection, of course._

"Well... I suppose it will be okay." Jane grabbed my hand and pulled me towards an electronics store. "How do you say 'iPod' in Italian?"

"I don't have a scooby. I barely know English, never mind another language." It was true, I was terrible with spelling, grammar, word pronunciation, the lot. I was an English professor's worst nightmare.

"We'll just have to go in and look around then." The shop was averagely big, with a great selection of phones, laptops, PC computers, and everything else you usually get from an electronics shop.

I instantly spotted the iPod Touch 5th Generation. "This one."

Jane examined it closely then read the description. I purposely covered the bottom part of the description to hide the fact it had great internet. "I approve."

"Do you want to 'approve' too, Heidi?" I asked with a slightly mocking tone.

"I trust Jane's judgement." _Suckers._ It wasn't that I wanted to go against what they wanted but I need to be able to keep in contact with Alex, and Alice to see what the hell was going on with her.

I walked out the shop with the almost perfect portal to the outside world.

"Where should we go?" I asked.

"I want to go back. I thought we were going clothes shopping." Jane was getting bored.

"Maybe, we can go shopping in a few months time? You know, when I've had a chance to wear all the new clothes in my closet?" I playfully nudged her, earning myself a stronger nudge which sent to flying into Heidi.

"Sorry." Jane glanced to the side meekly. "Didn't mean for it to be to hard."

"It's okay." We walked through the streets of Volterra until we came to the square with the fountain. As much as I was (kinda) enjoying the life here, I wished that none of it had ever happened. That I was at home cooking for Alexander and I, in my own bed.

It was disheartening to know that I may never see my little bro again. He was everything to me from such a young age. He was the thing that gave my life reason, that allowed me to go on.

"I need to go see Caius." I stated dragging my feet along the ground. "Do you happen to know how to get to his art room?"

"Yeah, we do. You want us to take you there?"

"It would be much appreciated." Jane and Heidi smiled at each other, chaos flowing through their faces.

"You want a piggyback?" Jane was almost laughing when Heidi came out with this question.

"Why do you ask?" I was curious about what was going on.

"I was just being nice. Now, do you want a piggyback?"

"Umm... Sure?" Heidi bent over allowing me to hop on her back. "To Caius!"

"Yeah, to Caius!" _Holy fuck!_ I didn't expect the world to go by in a blur but it did and I felt sick and I didn't quite know where I was. "We're here, sugar-plum. Caius's art room."

Jane was holding herself in laughter. "Call us if you need anything."

"Oh, sure, as if!" Laughing slightly to myself, I knocked on the door.

It opened to reveal Caius. "Well, hello, beautiful! I've been expecting you all day." He gestured for me to come in. He was eyeing up the bag, probably wondering what was in it.

Caius had placed some of his finished work out on display for me look at. There was also a seat beside his current project.

"You can study these pieces or you can watch me work. Your choice." He removed his shirt, leaving him in his suit trousers. His hair wasn't tied back this time; he let it flow over his shoulders, making him seem like an angel.

I took my place in the seat provide as he began to work. I watched his muscles ripple while he moved his body to paint another stoke. He reminded me of a Greek or Roman statue; angelic like, perfect.

He was completely engrossed in the canvas he was applying colours to. He calculated his brush stokes before making it happen. Depending on what side of the canvas his strokes were on he applied most of his weight to on foot before returning to balanced pressure.

Sometimes he would bring his hand up to his forehead, causing paint to smear across his pale skin. He would bite his lip, thinking of what he was going to do next. His blond head would tilt from side to side trying to decide what would look good in the painting.

I couldn't take my eyes off of him, he was truly captivating. He was like a flame in the night, something that attracts so many different things, but is lethal to touch. Every movement he made allowed my mind to sink deeper into my lustful trance.

Then, he stopped. His slender fingers abandoned the brush. He stepped back until he was almost at the other side of the room from his painting before he stopped and studyed it from afar.

"What do you think?" He looked at me waiting for me to voice my opinion on the artwork I was meant to be judging. I maneuvered over so I was just in front of him.

The painting was of a a fisherman out at a red sunset. The darkness was coming in from the left and the light fading on the other side. The remaining light was reflecting off the water. The hills are dark in the background and there was trees on the right-hand side.

"It's... It's remarkable, Caius." I could feel him smile from behind me. I felt his hands grasp my waist and gently pull me to him.

"He didn't." He was whispering in my ear.

"Who didn't do what?" He had confused me.

"The evil lord didn't paint with her blood... he used her beauty to create his landscape." His lips placed themselves on my ear. "So beautiful..." His hands squeezed mt hips tighter.

I turned to face him. He was gazing at me like I was his masterpiece. I had never seen a man have so much admiration in his eyes.

"I should go."

"Should you? I don't want you to leave." He pulled me into his arms. "Don't go. Don't leave me alone again." He nuzzled my hair. "Stay."

"I can't." I didn't want to get into a fling or a serious relationship, this man knew nothing about me.

"Why?" He pulled back slightly so he could look at me. There was a look of confusion sketched across his face. "Why can't you stay?"

"I... I need to sleep." It was a pathetic excuse to get him to let me leave.

"You can sleep in my bed." _A tempting offer._

I shook my head. "Too soon."

"Is it?" He wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Yes. We barely know anything about each other. It's not right." I wasn't sure if I was convincing myself or him.

"We can get to know each other. Let us keep each other's lust at bay and get to know each other in between." I looked at him, almost innocently.

"I don't have any... experience with men." He smirked.

"I can teach you. You're a quick learner if I remember correctly."

"Caius, I jus-" I never got to finish. He had pressed his lips to mine, not wanting to be rejected.

His lips were hard and cold like marble, but they were smooth. He had obviously had a lot of practice, his lips guided mine while I experienced my first kiss. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, asking for permission.

I didn't exactly grant it, but I gasped. His tongue entered my mouth finding my tongue dormant at the bottom of my mouth. My tongue was awoken by his and it started to dance with his. It was weird having someone else's tongue inside my mouth, it was slippery and I wasn't sure if I liked it or not but my body certainly agreed to it.

I could feel him against my thigh. I didn't know what to do, all I knew was feeling him hard, aroused me. There was a fire below that had never been ignited by anything before.

His hand started to roam. They went down and 'explored' my ass before slipping my dress up to get into my breasts. His hands were freezing against my flushed skin. My nipples stood to attention as soon as his hands past hold of them.

I couldn't help myself. I moaned loudly, earning a groan of delight from him. His hands worked harder as they ran over my body. All of my sounds of pleasure were muffled by his lips.

I pulled back, ending the kiss. I was panting from both want and the fact I was out of breath.

"Will you stay?" He placed his forehead upon mine. I thought long and hard. _Do you want a relationship when you've just got here? It could make you look desperate. But he is gorgeous, isn't he? _ I couldn't make up my mind.

_Just fuck the guy and see where it goes after that._ All the voices in my head were arguing. Finally I placed a soft kiss on his lips and nodded.

"Good. But perhaps we should go elsewhere, hmm?" I nodded. Looking up at him I gasped; his eyes were... black. I backed away from him causing him to growl lowly.

"Lucinda, come back here." His tone was possessive.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He tilted his head before giving me a smile.

"It can signal either thirst." _God, no._ "Or lust. In this case, it's lust."

He flashed over to me, "Come on, let's go somewhere where we won't get caught." His signature smirk was plastered across his face.

* * *

_**Another chapter complete! Tell me: do you want a lemon in the next chapter? The painting I have based Caius's painting on will be on my profile.**_

_**Just another reminder, that I have a poll on my profile for who Lucinda should be with. **_

_**Hope you all enjoyed!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm back... again. Never seem to be gone for long, do I? The poll on my profile will be open for a few more days, as would be expected. Hope you enjoy! I am very grateful for all the feedback I've been getting, and a special thank you to: Stargazer1364, Savysnape7, and Enchanted0ne for being loyal readers up to this point. Have a cookie!**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

**Lucinda's P.O.V **

Caius carried me through the halls; my legs wrapped around him while he groped my bottom. His red lips never left mine for a split second. The world was aan utter blur as we moved, limbs completely entangled. I was barely conscious, aware enough to consent to the act of passion he was bestowing on me.

I heard the stunned inhale of breath coming from another being when we passed by the reception in our abrupt manner, and I prayed to God it was Alyson who had seen us in our intimate situation.

During our quest to discover a suitable love nest, we smacked into the desk. The weight of our bodies caused the computer to slide off it's wooden perch, smashing as it bounced off the flooring below.

A high-pitched squeak reached my ears when the receptionist saw her precious machine nothing more than a wreck; lying dead upon the soft surface of the rug, shattered shards of glass making envious graves for themselves within the foundations of the material. The sound of high heels faded as she ran off, probably to tell someone what was happening between this God and I.

He pulled away causing me to moan in protest. Smiling smugly, he eyeballed my dress. He softly yanked at the neck ruffles, tearing them with such little effort.

Inclining my head, his mouth attacked my neck. Caius was gentle at first, planting soft kisses on my jugular. Whimpering with newly found pleasure, I clutched fistfuls of his fair hair, forcing him to continue his ambush upon my neck.

We started to travel again, going in a direction only he was aware of. My mind had been blocked off; allowing my body to take over, allowing it to release the desire that had been trapped within for such a long time.

The noise of a door slipping shut, indicated we were in an appropriate space for our intentions to reach their full potential. The softness of a mattress caressed my spine as Caius made sure his weight wasn't crushing me.

"I think your wearing _far_ too much clothing. What do you think, sweetness?" His head was buried into my neck, giving it a ticklish lick once so often.

"Definitely too much clothes." I could hardly speak from him sucking on my the sensitive spot below my ear. "_Caius..."_ He chuckled lowly at my whispered plead for him.

"There's no need to be quiet, Lucy. I'm positive I'll make you scream somehow." In any other place or time, I would have slapped him for his cocky attitude but in this unknown place it only made me wetter.

Grabbing the rest of my dress that hadn't been destroyed already, he tugged hard. The grey material instantly giving in to his will. He tore at it ruthlessly, discarding each piece of my brand new dress to the floor like an old rag.

I was left in my black leggings with nothing but my bra in between him and my creamy white breasts.

He sat up, inspecting me from above. Pushing a finger underneath the middle bridge of my bra he pulled, giving it a similar death as my dress.

His fingers trickled across my skin from my waist, spreading themselves out across my tummy. He sighed dreamily, smiling as he memorized every piece of my abdomen. He stopped just below my breasts, his fingers lightly traced the scar below my breast.

"How did you get this?" He was curious about the scar left by my father, and made no effort to hide that he was so.

"I thought you said we could get to know each other after the sex?" I had no intentions of telling him the story, as I had already to it to Aro earlier that day._  
_

"Just tell me, Lucinda." His voice was still soft but held authority, as his voice usually did.

"Caius, I don't want to tell you just now. Come on," I reached up and wrapped my arms round his neck, softly kissing his lips. "Let's finish what we started."

"Not until you tell me how you got that scar. Someone needs to be punished for marking a fine piece of art." He looked at me as if he was pain but it was laced with anger, "Whoever did this must pay the price."

"Caius, just leave it, for now. I'll tell you tomorrow. It happened a long time ago anyway." He had jumped off of me and was trying to make himself look presentable for where ever he was going.

"I'm going to tell Aro. I'm sure he'll feel the same." I hoped he was wrong. Aro could have hunted down my mother and the man who had been there at that time and killed them.

Caius was moving towards the door, "Caius don't leave." I was whining. This wasn't how things were meant to go; he was suppose to make love to me until neither of us could move.

"We'll finish this later." With that he left. I had no idea how long 'later' was. I was in his bedroom, half naked with not a clue how I was going to get back to my room without being seen.

The passion had died almost as soon as he refused to let the scar go. _Men, all the bloody same!_

I cracked open the door, "_Heidi?"_ I wanted her to come and help me get some clothes and comfort me. She had been through a lot and was more womanly like than Jane was.

I closed the door again, sighing. _Somebody help me!_ Sitting on a chair opposite the bed I covered my chest with my arms thinking about how wonderful my first time could have been with that God of a man.

The door creaked open, revealing the beautiful woman I had called for. "Lucinda, what happened?" She wasn't fazed at all by my current state.

"Caius happened." An embarrassed blush crept across my body. I couldn't look at her.

"I can see that." She gestured to the room. Her eyes filled with annoyance, "Do I have to kill him, for hurting my bambina?"

I nodded, tears building up in my eyes. "Maybe, I should just become a nun. I would be almost entirely pure too." I gave a small laugh.

"I can't imagine being a nun is very exciting. Have you ever... you know, before?" She pulled out her phone and sent a message. _Sugar, we left the iPod in Caius's art room! I don't want to go back there._

"I'm a virgin, Heidi." I covered my hair with my face. "Almost nineteen, and I'm still a virgin." I couldn't believe how much I wanted Alexander at that moment; I wanted my little brother to hold me, like he usually did when bad stuff happened.

"That's not a bad thing, Lucy. It just means you respect yourself more than most." Heidi had an odd way of making people feel better and some how it worked.

"I just want to go home." Tears spilled from my eyes. "I want to go home, Heidi. Just let me go home." I chanted at her, my body rocking back and forth.

"You can't go home, Lucinda. You have to stay here." It wasn't Heidi, but rather Jane who spoke with a soothing tone. She was draping the kimono they had bought me over my shoulders.

I slipped my arms through the sleeves of the black silk. "Get me out of here. Take me back to my room... Please." I imagined my voice sounded a bit like a mouse.

They guided me back to my room as quickly as they could, carefully making sure nobody else could see me.

"I left my iPod in his art room." I wanted my brother, and I was going to break the rules to get to him.

"I'll go get it." The blonde child-woman vanished with a small gust of wind blowing in my face.

Finally, we made it back to my room. I slammed the door open, sexually frustrated and upset. I made my way through to my dressing room, picking some PJs that were similar to ones I had at home. _I wonder if Aro did that on purpose?_

Roaming into my bedroom, PJs in hand, "Heidi I'm going for a bath." She nodded and smiled brightly.

"I'll get your room ready for the night." _Ready for the night?_ I glanced outside, darkness had fallen over Italy.

The day had gone in too fast. I never looked at clocks or asked for the time; it wasn't something that I thought I needed anymore, considering vampires never lived forever.

Twisting the taps the water flowed out and into the tub. I added Bath & Body Works 'Pumpkin Pie Paradise' bubble bath, which clearly had been imported, into the water, creating bubbled as the water splashed around the tub.

Shedding the black kimono and what was left of my clothes from that day, I sank into the inviting water. The bath was hotter than I'd normally have it, but it soothed me.

I sank neck deep in the bath, allowing my hair to get wet. Sighing I thought about the events of today; The emotional breakfast with Aro, the short shopping trip in Volterra with Jane and Heidi, and Caius. Recent memories of watching his every movement while he created the red sunset, him begging me not to leave him, our first kiss... But maybe, it was all a big mistake.

_You were right: too much, too soon. You should have left him in his art room while you had the chance. And if you didn't, you should have known he was going to ask about the scar. Just like the other one._

The little voice in my head wouldn't shut up. It kept nagging and nagging and nagging.

I couldn't take it; I needed that voice to to silenced. I silenced it the only way I knew how to.

Taking a deep breathe, I dunked underwater. I slowly released my breath underneath, but the voice wouldn't stop screaming. I commanded my muscles to relax in the water, which they finally did.

I could feel all the emotions that had been building up release themselves. All the anger, the pain, the neglect, all the emotion bubbles burst causing them to storm towards each other.

I felt a sharp pain rush through my head as they clashed together. I attempted to scream as my past assaulted me but my mouth just filled with water. All of the bad things I had gone through played in my head like a HD video, blocking any happy thought, dream, or memory.

I was expecting something like this, I just never thought it would come for something kinda small. _Your bubble has popped! It's time to let go of the past!_

I was trapped, I couldn't move my body. I had frozen under the wat

There was a bang from outside the bathtub. A set of hands had dived, they seized my nude body in the grasps. The hands yanked me above the surface.

Water poured out of my mouth before I went into a coughing frenzy. One of the rescuing hands gently stroked my back.

Turning towards the opposite side of the tub, I saw my rescuer. Caius.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He seemed sad.

"We were suppose to be doing something else." I pulled away from the cold hand that rested on my back.

"I apologize for that, Lucinda. I wanted to know why your body had been scarred." He was softer than I had seen him. Almost comforting.

"Aro told you, didn't he?" I couldn't help but let some of the anger seep into my voice.

"I begged him to. He told me everything about that night." I rested my back on the end of the tub, bringing my knees up so he couldn't see my breasts.

"Why couldn't you have waited?" I was still annoyed at him, no matter how charming or beautiful he was.

"Waiting isn't in my nature. It never has been and probably never will be." He smiled softly.

"Well, maybe, just maybe, you should practice waiting for things." I couldn't help but sound like a brat. He placed a hand on my shoulder, obviously not effected by me snapping. I shrugged his fingers off me.

"Lucinda, don't be like that." He leaned in closer to the tub. "Please. I've already apologized for not waiting, and if I had a time machine I would have."

"Well, what's done is done. It happened. Now if you don't mind, could you leave so I can finish my bath in peace?" I couldn't look at him. I didn't want to.

"I'm not leaving." He got to his knees beside the tub. "I'm staying here with you."

"I don't want you to stay."

"That's too bad." His head fell to the edge of the bath where he rested it.

"Well, I'm getting out. Please leave for that, at least." He didn't budge. He just stayed there, watching me with interest.

Sighing I stood up and grabbed a towel. Stumbling out of the bath, I marched into the bedroom, Caius right behind me.

I didn't bother with the PJs, I just climbed up onto my bed. When I was covered with the quilt I discarded the towel on the floor.

Caius, being Caius, came over to the bed and gracefully fell beside me. He put one arm around me while he continued to make himself comfortable on my bed.

"I don't need a cat, Caius. But, gee, thanks for the offer." I gave him the gesture of 'shoo' but he just smirked. _What a cocky bastard._

"Fine. Stay there, but try anything funny during my sleep and I'll tell Aro." He rolled his eyes at this.

Nuzzling my pillow, I closed my eyes. Sleep quickly overtook, but I still wished Caius had left.

* * *

_**A little drama. How'd I do with this chapter? Should we have some Aro in the next chapter? Or maybe we could have our 'vampire' talk with Marcus? Maybe we could have some more time with Felix and Demetri, and meet the rest of the guard? Tell me what you guys think. **_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, sorry for the long delay on this update. I am recovering from the breakdown I had, and current arrangements seem to be working. It took me a long time to write this; I wrote something and then decided I didn't like it, so that had to do with the time delay too. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See you at the bottom!**_

**_I don't own Twilight, only my OCs!_**

* * *

**Lucinda P.O.V **

I awakened to a cold, empty bed. The black sheets I lay on were crumpled and creased, suggesting I had been violently throwing myself around during the night. I couldn't remember any delightful wanderings within my own personal dreamland, nor could I remember a terror from my past that usually haunted me, disturbing my rest.

Blinking my blue eyes slowly, I tried to get used to the new light that illuminated the room. The warm morning Italian sun shone it's rays through the windows, where the greeny curtain drapes were held open by small hooks at the top of the full length window. The lights had been turned off during the night, leaving some of the room hidden within the light shadows.

Lazily, I dragged my body up to an sitting position, my hands on the bed for further support. I felt unusually exhausted, my limbs were trying desperately to resist the simple commands I was giving them. My soft, milky hands rubbed my tired eyes, making me look like a sleepy toddler who'd just been woken up from afternoon nap.

Yawning loudly, I tried to figure out how I was going to successfully climb out of bed and proceed to get ready for the long day ahead. Falling back against the feather pillows, I closed my eyes again, intending of going back to sleep.

"You can't seriously be going back to sleep!?" The childlike bells of Jane's vocal chords disturbed me from my relaxed state. It seemed as when I knew a vampire was in the room I was alert, I knew they were danger, if I hadn't gone to Volterra I probably would have never known that humans have a sixth sense that is essential for survival.

"Why can't I go back to sleep, Janey?" In my sleepy state I didn't really care what she did to my new nickname for her. I was expecting the pain I had dreaded since I had seen it's effects on Edward, but all she did was let out an amused giggle.

Sighing, I sat up to look at her. My head went to one side, too tired to keep itself balanced upon my head. I was tempted to let my body tumble after it.

"Because it's 10:38 and the Masters wish to see you." She skipped closer to my side of the bed, clasping her hands in front of her. Her personality reminded me of Alice, only with an evil side to that innocent little face. "I'm hear to help you get ready!"

I groaned. Jane's uncontrollable excitement was almost more annoying than her unconditional love for shopping; I mean I loved fashion but I absolutely, without a doubt hated the shopping part. The little blonde headed fairy (she was more fairy-like) was starting to get on my nerves; the bubbliness, the squealing, it was all getting too much for my tomboy brain to handle. Don't get me wrong, she was wonderful company, someone you could trust with anything and would always be willing to protect you but she was too hyper and too unpredictable to be around for a long amount of time.

"Tell them I'll be down in about 5 hours, once I've finished sleep and eaten something. And I'll be able to dress myself." Jane was staring at me with a displeased look on her young-looking face. Ignoring her look of disapproval, I threw myself back down onto the fluffy pillows underneath me, rolled on to my tummy before burying my head into the pillows.

Without warning, the duvet covers were yanked off of me and tossed on to the floor. Curling into a ball I tried to preserve some heat that was being taken by the harsh cold air that circulated around the room.

"Get up." I shook my head and grabbed the headboard to keep me attached to the bed. Dark hair sprawled itself across the pretty patterns that adorned the fabric of the pillowcase.

"Lucinda, if you don't get up, I'll go and get the Master's to come and see you." I groaned again, but this time it was muffled by the pillow my face was snuggled into. I reluctantly lifted my head.

"You do that!" I heard her threatening growl of frustration before the clicking of her Mary Jane shoes walked out of the door. The small sound of the door latch confirmed I was once again alone to sleep.

Forcing myself up, I went and grabbed the duvet before collapsing onto the bed with it trailing after me. After fixing the duvet over the bed so it was sorta neat, I noticed the sunlight had gotten stronger. The sun was now demanding me to awaken; unfortunately for it, it was less successful than Jane. I let the drapes recover the window before climbing back into the bed.

I settled down and closed my eyes, praying for peace to sleep for another few hours. But, sleep wouldn't claim me; too many problems swarmed around my head, looking for some sort of solution to try and solve them.

Alexander was the major problem that swirled around my head. _How is my little brother? Is he okay? Is he safe? Did he find the money? Is he coping alright without me? Oh God, what if he got into a fight? What if somebodies hurt him?_ Thoughts of what could have happen to my little brother plagued me, I felt sick when the thoughts of murder started to whirl around my thoughts like a tornado.

I still hadn't checked my e-mail to see if I had received a reply from my brother (mother, unfortunately), or Alice. So many questions were still left unanswered and it was driving me to the brink of insanity. But, I was never getting the chance to check my e-mail; even though I had the iPod now, which had internet, I still didn't have the time. I was either with somebody, getting ready or sleeping; I thought Aro had seen me e-mailing them and now wanted his minions to keep me busy so I didn't have time or strength to contact my 'loved' ones.

After great difficulty, I managed to tuck the thoughts into a small filing cabinet at one of the unused offices within my brain. I sorted them carefully, making sure none were lost; I would reassure myself later, but at that moment all I need to do was sleep. The filing cabinet slammed shut and I locked it (inside my head, obviously).

Smiling at my now settled head, my body and mind were both ready to sink into a deep sleep. I could feel it, I felt the calming darkness coming to embrace me in it's arms.

Then, _they_ burst through the door of my beautiful bedroom, causing it to bang loudly off the wall.

"Lucinda, are you ready to talk to us?" Aro's voice was soothing and filled with amusement. I shook my head like a stubborn child. "But, my dear, it's so late into the day, wouldn't want to miss more of it, would we?"

"I don't care." I wasn't in the mood for arguing against Aro's excitement, silently hoping he would give up on trying to get me up and go away, all I wanted was to sleep in peace. I heard a few chuckles and quickly assumed Caius and Marcus was in the room with us.

"We have some things planned for today. Come now, Lucinda. It's time to get up." I growled as fiercely as I could at him. _I just want to forget about everything right now, raven boy. _ I felt someone come over and sit on the bed.

My eyes were still closed but I knew it was Aro that had sat himself next to me, in his perfectly tailored suit. I jumped in surprise when his freezing cold hand started to stroke my face lightly, giving my dark hair a few brushed occasionally.

"If she's going to act like a child, we'll treat her like a child." The impatient voice of Caius cut through my ears. _What the fuck is your problem, Blondie Last night, you refused to leave me alone, now you're acting like a dick._ I knew Aro could hear these thought coming from my brain.

"Hush, Caius. Lucinda is having a rough time dealing without her brother. There is so many questions she wants to know the answer to... and the answers to those questions are just out of reach, aren't they, dearest?" My theory was right; Aro knew about the contact with my brother and was keeping me from contacting him or anybody else for that matter. _I'm a prisoner._

I closed my eyes again, enjoying the feeling of Aro's cold fingers running across my face and into my raven hair. I couldn't help but feel safe and relaxed within Aro's presence; part of me was wary of him (and quite rightly so) but he had a way of making me feel like I couldn't be angry at him.

"She'll learn to live without her brother, the rest of us had to." That hurt me real bad, I had raised my brother since my father was forced to leave. He was all I had left. _How fucking dare he? He knows nothing and that's why we never would have been good as a couple._

"You don't understand, brother. You only know part of the story." _I thought Aro told him everything when Caius asked about the scar._ I looked to Aro in question. He shook his head, "Why would I tell him, cara?" His voice was only a whisper, only meant for me. I knew other people could here him but it made me feel important.

"Why didn't you tell me everything, Aro?" Caius's vocal chords had returned to the anger I supposed everyone was used to. His forehead creased into a frown, not complementing his features at all.

"It wasn't my place to tell you. I never should have told you want I did tell you that night about her mother. It wasn't honest of me. Lucinda should be the only one to tell anyone about her past, I'm just here to listen." Aro kept his tone soft while staring at me, it was like he was trying comforting a child - that child being me; but the way he was looking at me wasn't the way a father looks at a daughter, it was a look similar to the look I had seen Dr Cullen give his wife, Esme. It was an enchanting look that I had never seen before.

Caius looked at me, "Why didn't _you_ tell me?" His eyes had softened, so had his voice.

"I didn't want more people to know. Aro was enough for that day, Caius. I did tell you to wait and I would tell you later but you wouldn't. Haven't we had a similar conversation when you apologized?" I sounded how I thought a lamb would sound if it could talk: quiet and timid.

"Caius apologized? One amazement after another." Aro gave a deep short chuckle. He didn't stop looking at me, nor did his hand stop it's soft affection to my face. I gazed into his eyes for the first time since the morning at breakfast; he looked like he was in a trance and his eyes were laced with admiration and some other emotion I had never seen before. I blushed a deep red under his eyes, making his lips mould into a sexy smirk.

"Do shut up, Aro." I tore my sky blue eyes away from Aro's crimson ones and looked to Caius. He was glaring at Aro while Aro continued to stare at me in fantastic wonder. Caius look furious, well the type of furious a toddler had when he has something taken off of him.

"Whatever is the matter, Caius?" Aro's voice was playful, as if he knew he had done something. _What's going on?_ Aro grinned widely and rather smugly . I looked at both of them, pondering if this was about me.

"You knew I was courting her." _Courting? Isn't that an old word for dating? Well, more like romancing before marriage. Is that her me?_ Aro looked at me with a weird look on his face, before looking back at his blond brother.

"The last I heard, she wanted you to leave and you wouldn't. I took that as a signal that you were _not_ courting her." They were having a staring contest and I figured we could've been there for one hell of a long time.

"You know, Marcus here," I politely gestured to Marcus, "He agreed to go over the race of vampires, and I think it's an appropriate time for that talk. Right, Marcus?" I silently begged him to say yes.

"Of course, Lucinda. Would you like to eat first, or have something within my study?" Marcus's smile showed his pearly white teeth and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Something in your office would be great!" I sat up and clambered to the other side of the bed. Hopping down onto the floor I instantly sought out my red Chinese slippers and Japanese black silk kimono. Slipping them on, I took Marcus's offered arm.

"Where are you going?" Aro and Caius had snapped there head round to look at my position in the room. Their voice joined as one with that one sentence. Confusion and a slight hint of anger made it's way across their facial features.

"I'm going to have a talk with Marcus, is that alright?" They both thought about it for a moment, clearly with an amazing amount of concentration.

"No." The word was uttered at the same time from each of the men. Caius didn't want me to go ad it it kinda scared me how much he liked to be near me and know exactly what I was doing. Aro had taken on a stern face making it crystal clear he didn't want me to go either, for some unknown reason.

"I'm sure I'll be safe with Marcus . Plus, with the talk he's gonna give me, I might actually start to understand what's going on between you two." I gave a short wave then cantered out the bedroom door where Marcus stood waiting.

"All will become clear soon, Lucinda." Marcus had a fatherly tone; sometimes he reminded me of my own lost father and it pained me to think that I would look at another man as a father figure. _Never forget, Lucinda!_

"I hope so. I don't like a lot of drama unless I'm the one causing it." I gave a nervous laugh.

"You are you cause of this 'drama', as you put it." _That's great, isn't it?_

"You wouldn't call this a drama?" It seemed like a drama to me; causing two brothers to hold something against each other wasn't exactly what I would have called normal.

"Of course not. Why would I? You're just... special, to them. I think you'll find you will bring them closer very soon." An unexpected grin made it's way onto his face, his eyes lighting up with it, "Anyway, it's not unusual behaviour between them; Aro acts all hyper and like a gentleman, Caius doesn't like it and confronts Aro about it. It can end in a physical fight or just a lot of arguing."

It was odd to imagine Aro and Caius throwing each other around, crashing into priceless pieces of art that hung on the walls; Marcus standing on the sidelines, laughing away in pure amusement. As odd as it was, it was still pretty funny.

We stopped in front of large dark doors, probably made completely of oak. The heavy looking door creaked open, revealing Marcus's study.

It was a fairly large room, not overly big but not small either. It was fully lit by a crackling fire at one side and candles throughout the rest, allowing darkness to settle in the most inconvenient places. There were thick black and gold curtains smothering the few large windows, preventing the sunlight to enter the area. A polished wooden desk was settled in front of the two cabinets at the back of the room, with two chairs on one side and a master chair on the other; paperwork was piled high on either side of the desk.

"Please, have a seat." Marcus gestures to one of the chairs while taking up his own chair on the other side of his desk.

"Thanks." I dragged my feet along the floor, cherishing the softness of the sheep-skin rugs that lay on the floor, tickling the flesh of my feet. Eventually, I reached the chair Marcus had offered and sat down, trying to look elegant.

The chair was wooden (keeping the whole wooden theme in the place) with golden borders and a padded back and butt area. The fabric covering the padded areas was black with red swirls dancing across it. At first, it was terribly uncomfortable, but as I continued to sit there the chair became inviting; like it was dead coming alive again.

"So, let's talk about vampires." _Let the fun, begin..._

* * *

**I see you've made it to the bottom. How'd I do? Did you like it? Tell me, people... Love you guys. x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey there! I apologise in advance for the shortness of this chapter. **

**I don't own Twilight, only my OCs!**

* * *

**Lucinda's POV**

"Yes, lets." Marcus moved his chair closer to the desk, preparing to start the long talk about his own kind. "Where shall we start?"

I shrugged, not knowing much about the creatures that I now resided with. "I don't know much." _About any thing_. My eyes were still adjusting to darkness of the study, giving me a headache in the process.

"Tell me what you do know." Marcus leaned forwards, resting his elbows on the edge of his desk with his head filling his cupped hands, ready to listen to the knowledge (if you could call it that) that I was about to share.

I glanced around nervously, worried about looking like an idiot in front of an important person. "Ummm... You guys don't age, you... you don't eat human food, umm..." My mind had gone completely blank for no reason. I had never been good at talking about things that the listener obviously knew more about than me.

"Take your time." I couldn't produce the word I needed; it was like I was standing in front of millions of people trying to sing, but I had forgotten the words to my own music.

I gripped on to the perfectly polished arms of my chair, causing my knuckled to turn a strained white; lucky, I couldn't grab the wood too tightly due to the tiredness of my muscles. My tongue dashed around my mouth frantically, almost as if it was trying to escape the now dry cave in which it lived. Gulping, I found my voice, a small voice, but something that could produce words.

"You all drink blood." My heart quickened at hearing this out loud; I wasn't telling Marcus this, I was confirming this fact with myself, attempting to get to grips with it. Marcus's face warped into a sadistic smile for a moment, as f he was enjoying my panic then it returned to the calm expression he wore. _Dat's freaky, dude._

"Yes, we drink blood. Some of us drink human blood... and a small amount of us drink animal blood." He shook his head, making it clear he never understood those of his kind who chose the alternative diet. "Our eye colour can usually tell you what they drink; vampire's with red eyes drink human blood, while vegetarians have a golden colour to their eyes." _Vegetarians? Some type of joke?_

"So your coven drink human blood?" He pointed to his red eyes and gave a nod. "And the... Cullens, they drink the blood of other animals, right?"

"That is correct. Vegetarians are usually weaker than human drinkers, but develop a stronger will to resist blood... over time of course." He chuckled, remembering something from his past.

"Why are the Cullens... vegetarians?" I said the word with uncertainty; it was the complete opposite meaning from the human use of vegetarian.

"Carlisle didn't want to hurt people; he also has an amazing amount of control. When he was staying with us, Aro sent a bloodied human to Carlisle, testing his restraint. Carlisle didn't do anything but try and conceal his disgust." It was nice to think that Dr. Cullen and his family still had respect for human life.

"So what happens if don't drink?" My curiosity had gotten the very best of me; I wanted to know everything about the these creatures.

"If we fail to feed? Well, we get weak and our mental state disintegrates over time. Eventually, the burning thirst in our throat will make us lose all control... probably ending in a massacre." _That's nice..._

I could imagine the people I had met in Volterra relishing in the screams of their victims. Their clothes drenched in liquid rubies, the same juice that stained their pearly white teeth. Blood splattered on the walls, bodies lying broken in a huge pile. I could see them laughing as their feast came to an end, them playfully arguing over who the best tasting human was.

"Lucinda, are you alright?" Marcus's concerned voice rang in my ears, as large drops of salty water streamed down my face. _How can anyone be so cruel to something they used to be?_

"I'm fine." I sounded broken. I didn't realize the feeling coursing through my veins was fear; I was terrified of these people.

"Shall we continue?" I gave a weak nod, still thinking about the bloody pile of humans. "Right, okay. There are many names for us; the most common is vampire, but there is many many more. Another popular one is 'Cold Ones'; this 'nickname' comes from the Native American legends."

I thought about Jacob, wondering if he knew the legends Marcus was talking about. Billy Black had always captivated me with the stories of the tribe when I was a little girl. The tribe was always full of secrets, any outsider could see that. Marcus pulled me out of my short thoughts.

"We are designed to lure in our prey. Everything about us is suppose to pull you into a sore of trance over our beauty. This does make it easier to attract dinner." _No, stop talking about eating people._

"Does the myths about you guys ring true?" I asked politely, trying to divert the conversation from eating people. My hands fidgeted upon my lap, tugging at each finger and playing with my long, unpainted nails.

"Unfortunately for humans, no. Garlic doesn't do anything but make us scrunch our noses up at it's vile smell. Stakes cannot pierce through our skin; it's simple to strong for wood to damage. Holy water is a lie too; considering there isn't such a thing as Holy water, it doesn't do anything to anyone." Marcus smirked, making me think he was thinking about a time where a human had tried these things out on him.

"Does anything destroy you?" I was starting to doubt the destruction of these supposed monsters.

"Yes, certain things do hurt us, even to a point of permanent death." He smiled sadly, reminding me of the look my brother used to give me when Sandra started on me. "I've not to share that information with you though. It would make you have a little power and neither Aro or Caius want you to have power."

I nodded in understanding. _Why would they want you to have any knowledge of how to destroy them, Lucinda? It's stupid to even think that._

"Don't be disheartened. It's for _our_ safety you don't know how to kill us." _Makes sense._ "Swiftly moving on. Some of us find things called 'singers'; these are humans with blood that appeals to a certain vampire. Singers are often mistaken for mates and can end in heartache for the vampire who kills them."

"What is a mate?" As soon as the words left my mouth, I felt like an idiot. The question had such a obvious answer.

"A mate? A mate is someone to love for the long time we are upon this earth." He looked pained, "It's someone we cannot bare to live without; we cannot see them with another without anger, we cannot live with them far from us." Marcus looked like he could cry, "A mate... a mate is life, the one thing person that you could sacrifice the universe for, just for another moment with them."

His words were filled with uch raw passion; passion, I assumed, that was for his mate.

"I think we've had enough vampire talk for today." The calm voice of Aro came from the doorway, giving me a fright when I heard it. I stood up and spun round to look at the dark haired man; Aro's eyes drooped in sadness.

"Come, Lucinda. Let us leave Marcus, so he can keep planning to get his mate back into his arms." Aro held a hand out to me. Movinf towards him, I glanced back, taking in Marcus's defeated looking body.

Aro lead me out of the dark study in to the hall which was filled with bright sunlight. "Forgive my brother."

"There's nothing to be sorry for." He looked at me with the same sadness he had entered the room with.

"The loss of my sister is a great pain within the household." _His sister?_ He knew more about losing a sibling than I thought he did.

"You've lost a sibling too?" He nodded, his long hair falling over his shoulders like a black waterfall.

"You're not the only one who has learned to let go."

"I haven't let go of my brother. And Marcus says your sister is still alive." I didn't want to go into a sobbing state.

"I know you haven't let go, but you will. You have to. As for my sister? Yes she is still alive, but what is the chance we will get her back where she belongs? Two hundred years she's been held captive." He looked into the distant, "When you have lived for two hundred years your brother, will be gone."

"Why are you doing this? Take me, go ahead. But why make me suffer more than I have to?"

"I want someone to feel the pain I was put through when I was turned. I want you to feel the pain of being ripped from your life and thrown into a lonely life where the only person telling the true is you; even then, that's a rare case."

I aggressively pulled myself away from him, anger pumping through my heart. Tears had started to make their way down my face again, making two rivers run upon my face.

"I'm sorry, Lucinda." He came closer. "It was my first intentions towards you, but when you poured a small chunk of your short life into my trust, you ignited my soul. I felt like you didn't deserve the pain I was going to inflict upon you."

"So why did you?" I already knew why.

"Because you went against my rules; you contacted people when I told Jane you weren't allowed any access to them."

"I miss them though..."

"I know you miss them. That's why I asked Caius to get you _settled_ in our home, by giving you a special welcome."

Everything was a lie. The feelings I felt towards anyone was all fake and I was branded a fool. A useless, hopeless fool, who was easy to make believe anything.

"I suggest you go back to your room, Lucinda. It wouldn't be wise for you to be wondering around the corridors by yourself." With that, he was gone.

I collapsed against the wall, thinking over Aro's words. I didn't understand what had triggered his anger, I didn't know what I had done to upset him.

Pain exploded in my heart, quickly rushing through my body. I felt like screaming, but I wouldn't give them the satisfaction of my pain. Darkness was invading my vision, my vision going hazy. At that point, I knew I was going to pass out.

_I just want to go home..._

* * *

**_Okay, this is kind of an odd chapter, isn't it? Weird mood swings and all that. Did I do good? Tell me how you feel... So, what's eating away at Aro? What possibly could have gotten him in the vile mood he's in?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait for this chapter (had writers block). This was quite a hurried chapter but I still hope you like it. See you at the bottom!**

**I do not own Twilight, only my OCs!**

* * *

**Lucinda's POV **

It was still day when I waked from the darkness. My clothes were damp, causing my skin to itch badly. I was still lying in the corridor where Aro had left me. _Aro..._

I didn't understand what I had done to offend him; what had caused him to acted so unkindly to me. _And we told him about our past! Such a prick... well, it's not as if he didn't know everything about us anyway, right?_

Sliding across the dusty floor, I sat with my back leaning against the wall. _All I want is to go home..._ My sore knees bent before my chin settles upon them. I had never felt so completely and utter alone... ever. Wrapping my tired arms around my legs, I buried my face into my knees. Dark hair curtained me from the rest of the world, further isolating my soul from everyone else.

_A soulless monster... that's what Arp said to Bella._ _He is a soulless monster, heartless too. How can anyone be so cold towards another?_ Tears tried to stream down my face, only to be smothered by the fabric covering the knee my forehead rested upon. My body gave the sound of pathetic sobbing; the sound of a being who has given up.

"Somewhere... over the... rainbow... way up... high," the musical whispers slipped willing out of my chapped lips. "There's a... land that I heard of... once... in a... lullaby... Some... where..." my voice got weaker and quieter; my crying starting to affect the sound of my voice. "Over the rainbow... skies are... blue... and the... dreams you... dare to dream... really... do... come... true..."

I lost it. I rolled onto my side, still curled in my ball. My dark tresses fell across my face like mini waterfalls, bending to the will of gravity. I wanted to scream wildly at everyone; to just let out all the pain and anger, to be released from the emotional trap I had caught myself in.

_Get up, you idiot! Pull yourself together!_ Listening to that annoying little voice within my head, I moved. Struggling to find the strength in my legs, I still pulled myself up; I leaned on the wll until I was steady. Glancing down each side of the long corridor, I decided to quickly walk the way that Marcus's study was.

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as I awkwardly cantered down the halls, giving a quick glance at every door I passed. I heard the clicking of a door in the first stages of being opened. I froze, not sure about what I should do; I hid behind one of the statues, that graced the way, carefully tucked into a corner.

Luckily, it was only Alyson with another girl. "So Caius wants to see you?" _Why would Caius want to see **her**? She's very stuck up... like him. Maybe they're more suited than we first thought._

Smiling she nodded, "Yeah, he wants to see me tonight... alone. He obviously grew bored of that dark haired bitch; I wonder what he actually saw in her in the first place?" My adviser (one of the little voices in my head) was standing with her arms out, the middle finger on both hands standing proudly. _Fuck off, whore!_

"Who cares, Alyson? We all know that one of the Masters will chose you to their wife... why wouldn't they?" _Would you like me to give you some reasons, fan girl? _

"Oh, I know. But it doesn't make me feel any better when I see them with another person... even if she does look like Dracula's bride." _They are vampires, right? Dracula was a vampire, stupid cow... what the hell is with all this jealousy? Get a hold of yourself and focus on the goal!_

Giggling, they continued there walk down the almost empty halls, to do whatever they did. When Alyson's annoying high-pitched voice disappeared, I emerged from behind the marble statue.

"Thanks big guy." I lightly patted the statue on the arm. _Talking to statues... whatever next?_

I eyed up the door the two servants came from and quickly decided to check out what was behind the dark polished wood. Moving towards it quietly, I listened to try and find out whether someone else was inside. My hand found the golden handle, twisting it slowly, to ensure nobody would hear me. _They're vampires... They hear EVERYTHING!_ Finishing the 180 degrees turn, I pushed the heavy door open.

It was a simple room. A few beds, couple of chairs, door to a bathroom. Nothing exciting. _This must be where Alyson and the other receptionists live... nice to know the staff are well treated._ I spotted the black jacket I had on when I first arrived here, still in mint condition, hanging up on the door. _Those nasty thieves, trying to take our jacket!_ Delighted to find a comfort of home within the building was a relief; it gave me hope and made me slightly more determined.

Snatching the hanger down from where it pointless hung, I caressed the fabric. Ripping it off the hanger, I made a dash across the plain room, leaving it with my black jacket in hand. While hurrying away from Alyson's (and some other staff's) living arrangements, I threaded my arms through the sleeves of the coat; they slipped in like Bambi sliding on ice.

The black material was slightly loose on my figure than the previous days I had wore it. _That's because you've barely eaten while you've been here._ It was true I had only had about two meals in the short time of being with the Volturi. The phone I had lost when the jacket was taken away was still buttoned in the small pocket at the front. _Have a look at it when you're safe._

Breaking into a run, I could hear the clicking of shoes around the corner behind me. I silently prayed it was a human and not a vampire who would haul me back to my room and tell the 'great three' I was outside of my room. _But they would know you were outside of the room they had given you; Aro left you in the middle of nowhere._

"STOP!" They had seen me. The footsteps were now going at a much faster pace, gaining on me. I was quickly getting tired dur to the lack of energy within my system.

"Keep going." I kept whispering those words to myself, telling my body that we only had a little longer to go, when really we had a long distance to cover. My legs picked up their pace as the person behind got closer and closer. _TURN THIS CORNER! _

Doing as my mind commanded, I turned the corner instead of running straight on. We were getting closer to the reception, which meant the exit was closer.

"This way please." Heidi passed me, not noticing my body flying towards her. She continued leading the tourists to their death. _There's children... they kill children._

My body vanished into the trail of interested tourists. I saw the back of the person's head walk up to Heidi, clearly going to get his 'dinner'. I walked backwards while the rest of the tourists followed the vampires in front willingly. I was gone from sight of the reception as the tourist line started to end.

I grabbed the arms of two children around the same age as each other and a slightly older child that was carrying a baby, that where falling behind, and put my finger to my lips to show them to be quiet. I gestured for them to follow me and they did, just as willing as the adults going to their death.

I took the baby from the older girl, "Come on, this isn't safe." They nodded and did their best to keep up with my hurried speed. I took them through the way they came.

We entered the elevator, just before the bang of the throne room doors banged shut. The doors of the elevator closed, and I knew I was running out of time. "I'll explain everything later, okay?" They nodded quickly, all looking terrified.

As soon as the silver doors opened I raced out of the small area, the newborn baby safely secured within my arms. The other children were right beside me. Finding myself in the corridor that I first met Jane, Demetri and Felix in I couldn't help but start to slightly run as the doors of freedom presented themselves in front of me.

I checked to make sure all the kids were behind me before opening the doors and stepping into the sunny square. _It's not the end of this journey. Keep going!_ I thanked the voice in my head for keeping me on the right tracks.

Slowing my pace a little I made my way into the town center, where Heidi and Jane had taken me. Spotting a taxi, I rushed over. I handed the baby to the older girl again before addressing the man in the taxi.

"Can you take us to Florence?" The driver looked confused. I turned to the kids, "Do any of you know the word for Florence in Italian?"

One of the younger boys spoke up, "It's _Firenze._" I smiled at him thankfully before turning to the driver again.

"_Firenze? _Take us," I gestured to me and the children. "To _Firenze?"_ He stared at me blankly as the information sunk in. When he understood what I was trying to ask he nodded frantically and opened the door.

"Get in the car, we'll be safe soon." I carefully took the baby from the older girl before joining the other two in the car. When we were all in the car, we started our journey to Florence.

Relived tears escaped my eyes. I was so happy to be free. Turning to the boy who had translated for me, "Can you tell him to take us to an English speaking bank?" The boy translated for me and the driver nodded.

_We'll get to know the kids when we're on our way back to America._ I rested against the leather seat, gazing down at the little girl in my arms. I could hear the other children exchanging information, not upset at what was happening now they were in the car. _Maybe they could feel the danger?_

Gazing out of the window, I watched the beautiful Italian countryside go by. It didn't seem as pretty as I had dreamed of before I was dragged there by Alice. Now. the Italian world, which I loved so much, was grey. Whether that was because I knew what creatures had claimed its land, I don't know.

"Who are you?" The older girl spoke up, not asking the question in a scared, confused way but in a happy way.

"I'm Lucinda March. I'm going to look after you, if that's okay?" I wasn't facing the back, I was talking in the direction of the sleeping newborn I held in my arms.

"You saved us from something dangerous, didn't you?" _How do you respond to that?_

"I'll tell you what I saved you from when I know we're out of Italy." I made sure I was soft spoken, not only not to awaken the baby but to reassure them everything was going to be alright. She seemed satisfied with my answer and returned to the conversation she was having with the boys.

Finally, we reached the bank that understood English. I asked the boy to tell the driver to wait while I go and get some money to pay him. The kids came with me into the bank while I still cradled the baby in my arms.

I rushed over to the bank machine. Handing over the sleeping baby to the older girl again, I searched my coat pockets for my purse. Finding my black Folli Follie Fiorissismo wallet in the secret inside pocket. Thankfully nothing had been touched; it still held my money, cards and drivers licence. Slotting my credit card into the machine I saw I had twenty thousand more than I did when I left. _Sandra must have put some money in when she read my e-mail... or she's trying to win my love again._ I took out a couple of hundred to join the same amount in my purse.

I ran over to the driver and handed him the €140 he demanded for driving us here and then he was on his way back to Volterra. _Get to the airport!_ Acting on my advisers advice I beckoned the children over before heading over to another taxi.

Thankfully, this driver knew English... he was American. _Why is an American over here working in the taxi driving business?_ "To the airport please."

He smiled, "On the run?" I grimaced, why would you ask a question like that? _Maybe he's working for the Volturi?_Panic pulsed through my body a few times before I commanded for myself to calm down. I decided to tell the true; not the entire truth, but enough to make him take us.

"Yes. We were over so the children could see their father. He had too much to drink today and almost hit one of them. I'm taking them home." I smiled sadly at the driver, hoping he believed my story.

"I understand. I'll get you to the airport quickly, and free of charge too." I gave him a grateful look as he started the car and drove wildly around the corner.

_They'll have noticed that we're gone now. They'll be coming for us. _My heart was pounding like a tribal drum as I thought about the Volturi coming after me. It wasn't really for my sake, but I knew they would kill the kids and lock me up in their dungeon until Aro decided he wanted to change me. I didn't want that fate, and I didn't want these children to die.

"Could you step on, please?" I asked as politely as I could, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Of course, sugar. Not too fast, wouldn't want to hurt the kids." He smiled brightly.

I nodded in agreement, feeling sick as I watched the buildings of Florence blur by. We crossed the bridge spanning over the river. _There coming!_ I could imagine them running at their extreme speed to come and get me.

"Almost there." I could see the signs for the airport (only because of the little airplane). The car slowed as we entered the grounds of the airport. _We're so close! We're almost there!_

"Thanks for driving us here, we appreciate it." One by one the children joined me at my side.

"Not a problem. Can't stand people who beat women and kids... or men for that matter." I nodded and gave a short wave. "Have a safe journey." He drove away, leaving me outside the airport.

"Let's go and see if we can get some tickets to leave within the hour." I grasped both boy's hands and lead them into the building, the girl holding the baby just behind.

It was busy, like most airports. I approached a desk, where a kind looking woman with glasses stood behind. She was wearing the uniform for the airport with her hair in a tight bun.

"Hello, how can I help you?" She had a thick Italian accent, making her words warm.

"Is there any chance of leaving for Seattle within the hour?" I was straight to the point. She typed in the location I wanted into her computer.

"There is. Name?" _It is possible to be going home soon!_

"Miss Lucinda March." _How formal..._

"How many will be travelling?"

"Five. There will be five travelling."

"What age?" She glanced over her glasses at the children and smiled sweetly.

"One infant, three children and one adult." I had relaxed slightly, talking at a slower pace. But I was still desperate to be on a plane home.

"What class would you like to travel?" I thought about it for a while. _I bet these kids have never been in first class. We should treat them._

"First class, please." I heard the girl behind me gasp. _Nope, never been in first class._ I glanced behind at her and grinned.

"How would you like to pay?"

"Card." I let go of one of the boy's hand to receive my card fro my purse. I pulled out the shiny piece of black and silver plastic, before placing it in the machine she had presented.

"Please insert your pin now." I covered the dialing pad from everyone's view so nobody could see what my pin number was. I pressed the numbers of my pin and pulled back.

"You can remove your card now." I pushed my card back into the slot in my purse. I could hear the sound of the tickets printing._  
_

"Your flight is in an hour. Please hurry through security; I've made an exception for you to get this flight so you don't have to wait until tomorrow to get to your destination." She handed me the tickets, "Have a safe and enjoyable journey."

"Thank you, so much." We all hurried through the doors, revealing the security.

Thankfully, nobody drew any attention by causing the metal detector to buzz. Surprisingly, all the children had their passports on their person, while mine was tucked away in my secret pocket. None of the security guards seemed fussed about us being there either. _You're just paranoid! You think everyone is working for the Volturi!_ When we had reached our gate, passengers where waiting to board.

"All first class passengers, please come forward." _They make it sound like a court._ I took the baby from the girls arms and proceeded to board. I handed the woman at the gate entrance the tickets. She looked at another woman who approached us and handed us our tickets back. _Oh fuck, we're soo screwed. The Volturi have found us!_

"Would you like to come this way please?" I inhaled deeply before following her. "It's nice you've booked a private area for you and your kids." _Wait, what?_ My small panic attack was over when I took a look at the tickets and noticed that we were booked for a private flying area.

"I only thought it was fair, considering we have the little one." She took us into a little cabin. She took the baby out of my arms and strapped her in a chair for... babies, can you believe it.

"I hope you enjoy your flight." She left us in our own little plane cabin. I looked over at the newborn baby and took the seat next to her. _How we gonna feed her?_I looked over at the girl who was carrying her; I hadn't noticed the baby bag slung over her shoulder.

"Is there milk in the bag?" The girl nodded. _That's good._ "I'll explain when we're in the sky." I smiled at the thought of going home and seeing Alexander... and raising these kids.

* * *

**I see you've avoided the Volturi and made it to the bottom. It was kinda strange to write this chapter, but I really like it... sorta. What do you think the kids names should be (2 boys, 2 girls)? Tell me some unusual/uncommon names that you guys like. Tell me what you think of this chapter, all reviews are appreciated. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, here's another chapter! A huge thank you to all my reviewers and also to the silent readers (you are just as important)! This chapter is really just about getting to know the kids and Lucinda's worries. Sorry for the shortness. Also, a big thank you to: Enchanted0ne, interceptor1997 and PhantomK for giving me the names of our new arrivals to the story! See you at the bottom!**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

**Lucinda POV**

When the plane had taken off and was gliding across the sky I unbuckled my seat belt, the kids coping my action. I moved over to the girl and took the pink baby bag from her. Rummaging through it I found a diaper and some wipes. _It needs to be done, Lucinda._ Pulling all the straps off of the newborn, I made my way to the private bathroom that came with the private plane cabin.

Luckily, there was a baby changer. I set the baby girl down before gently pulling off the newborn trousers she had on. I readied the baby wipes and the clean diaper. Releasing the straps holding the diaper she had on, I smelt the worst. "Woooooo... You are one smelly baby!" She squirmed slightly. _She can't be more than a few days... must ask the girl why this baby is on 'holiday' when she's just born._ I wiped her up as quickly as I possibly could, making sure none of her waste went anywhere apart from the wipes.

Wrapping up the used diaper, i readied the other one, knowing the reputation babies had for peeing when getting their bum's changed. Placing the diaper under her, I made sure it was on properly and strapped it up. "There we go! All clean... for a while, at least." Redressing her, I washed my hands under the hot water the plane was producing.

Going back into the area I was assigned I sat down, taking the milk from the bag. "How old is this milk?" The girl looked up at me.

"I made it up when you were getting the plane tickets. It's still fresh." I nodded. _They want an explanation... _

I held the teat to the newborn's mouth and she started to drink. I gazed at her for a few minutes, feeling six eyes boring holes into me.

"You want to know what's going on, don't you?" I didn't even need to ask, I knew the answer.

"Of course we do. We know you saved us from some type of danger, we could sense something was wrong. What was going on in that place?" The older girl wasn't demanding, it was like she was asking for a cookie before dinner.

"Danger? Oh, yes. That place is swarming with danger." I looked at them before continuing, "I was taken their to save my friend's boyfriend from su-..." I remembered I was talking to children. "Death, which I did; but the people there decided that I was going to stay with them. They kept me their as their prisoner... well, more of a guest."

"Why did you run?" The boy who hadn't said a word to me spoke up.

"Why? Because I didn't want to go insane with pain and grief." I looked at him sadly, "I won't tell you my story, there is no point. I will tell you one thing though, in that place three powerful men rule over a world, very different from our own... but that world exists in our world. They and most of their kind kill people for survival... that's what happened to whoever you were with when you went on the tour."

"Mummy and Daddy are... dead?" I nodded, not knowing how to handle three children due to breakdown, "I never knew my mummy or daddy..." There was a long pause as the boy thought about what to say, "Are you our mummy now?"

I froze, my mind went blank. _Am I their mother now?_ "I will look after you... but I don't think that counts as being a mother." The newborn in my arms stopped feeding. I sat her up, balancing her neck and proceeded to wind her.

"Will you be our mummy?" The Italian knowing boy asked. "You're very good at being a mummy... I wouldn't want to live without a mummy."

"Well, let's get to know each other and then you can decide whether you want me to be your mother or not, okay?" All three nodded frantically. _What have you got yourself into? At least they're not dead; at least their safe._

My little newborn was falling asleep in my arms. Getting a firmer grasp on her, I placed her on her special chair beside me, strapping her in securely.

"Right, let's get to know each other. Shall I start?" They all nodded. "I'm Lucinda March - you can call me Lucy if you like - and I live in Seattle, a state in the U.S.A. I live with my brother, Alexander, mostly; my mother (who I refer to as Sandra) is usually away on trips with her new boyfriend. I'm turning twenty soon and I will be starting university when I get home."

"You're an in-te-resting person." It was cute as the blond boy dragged out the syllables of 'interesting'.

"Thank you. Who wants to go next?" Nobody volunteered immediately. A few moments passed. The dark haired girl stuck up her hand.

"I'll go next." She seemed unsure of herself.

"Thank you! Begin when you're ready." _Aren't those words similar to the words Aro said during the 'therapy'_ _session at one breakfast?_ Blocking out the little voice in my head, I focused on the girl.

"My name is Emilia Zaira Watson. I come from London - Kensington, to be precise. I lived with my nanny, because my parents are always away on business trips. I'm ten years old." _Poor kid, parents didn't even want to be around her. Her family must be crazy rich to be living in Kensington._

"Is this your baby sister?" Emilia shook her head. _Where did this baby come from?_

"Why were you carrying her, then?" I wasn't sure what to make of this situation; there I was, taking four young children to America with me while I was on the run from psycho vampires.

"My nanny found her in an alley way. We were going to take her to the authorities after the tour was over." _Seems reasonable. Only thing is, the tour would have ended... just not the way you wanted it to._

"So she doesn't have a name?" Again, she shook her head.

"No, my nanny didn't want to name her in case they found the mother, or something." I nodded in understanding. _Obviously, the mother didn't want her baby... or maybe she couldn't have her baby because it would have brought shame on her family; or her parents would've kicked her out._

"Who wants to go next?" The boys looked at each other and smiled shyly, as if they were trying to get the opposite boy to speak first. The blonde boy turned to me and sighed.

"I'll go." He shuffled around in his seat. I nodded at him, tilted my head to the right in interest and smiled. "My name is Clyde Harrington-Earnshaw. I come from the Yorkshire Moors in England. My family own a manor there, as well as some other places. I have just turned six with my twin. My mummy and daddy did live with us but worked long hours, so we never really saw them." _More rich kids... their parents are so going to be looking for them, and I'm going to get the jail; the joys of saving someone's life. Or maybe they'll give me a manor in the British countryside... if only._

"So you two are twins?" A_t least they don't look the same, that would confuse you big time._

"Yes, and we have never been to school; always private tutored." _I cannot afford private tutors, kid. Well, I probably could, but it wouldn't be me paying it!_

"So who are you?" I addressed the dark haired boy sitting next to his brother?

"I'm Orion Harrington-Earnshaw." He smiled brightly. _Awww, I hope I can produce kids as cute as him... too early to be thinking about children; think of all the pain._

"Your story the same as your brother's?" He nodded. "Awesome. Well, I know I'm not the easiest person to get along with, but we're going to have to stick together while we get through this, right? Make sure we all get through this alive and happy!"

"Yup, nanny always said people pull together in a crisis." _Yeah, most people. Others sit back and laugh madly._

"What will the baby be called?" Clyde was looking at the newborn with more interest in his eyes. _Kinda reminds you of Aro doesn't it? Oh, shut up!_

"We'll have to name her." I thought about it for a while. _what do you call a baby that you're going to have to raise as your own?_

"_You'll_ have to name her. You're going to be her mummy." I looked at Orion with a 'WTF' face. _He does have a valid point._

"Okay, let me think." Various names flashed through my head. "I think we'll name her... Cecilia, for her first name... um, Aalina, for a middle name. And March for her last." I thought it over, and nodded to myself, "Yeah, Cecilia Aalina March! Oh, I'm a genius."

"Not really..." I stared at Orion with fake offence.

"Oh yeah? Well, not everyone knows Italian, Ori!" I had a quick giggle to myself at the nickname.

"I am not a dwarf." _Oh, you're a funny guy._ I unleashed full laughter, causing Emilia to join me.

"You're height would suggest otherwise. Too bad your brother isn't called Nori or Dori; we could have started our own dwarf farm." As much as he tried to fight it, a smile broke out across Orion's face, which quickly erupted into his child laughter.

"So is that his new nickname?" Clyde sat, not joining in with the laughter. _He's gonna be a tough nut to crack._

"Yeah, we'll call him Ori." I nodded, just in case he couldn't understand what I was trying to say through my hysterical laughter. It felt good to laugh, it erased all thoughts of the Volturi coming to get me.

Eventually, our laughter died and silence took over. All three of them were settling down to sleep. _You should do the same, for a while._

Taking my own advise, I awkwardly worked out a position I could sleep safely like. Closing my eyes, I thought of Alexander and when I got home, trying to send myself to the realm of sleep.

*_Dream*_

_The halls of Volterra where dimly lit by the fires lined down the long, winding corridors. Walking slowly down the halls, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I wasn't in control of where I was going._ A _woman came out of the door I identified as Alyson's living space._

_"It's gone! The jacket is gone, Ally!" It was the same whiny female that Alyson had been walking down the corridor with._

_"Well, there's new worst than that. She's gone! And the Masters had a fit!" **Eww, we're in Alyson's body!**_

_"Had a fit?" This woman looked confused. **Typical blondes.**_**  
**

_"Yes, had! As soon as they had finished feeding and found out the bitch had ran, they shot off like the world was at it's ending! Why is she so important anyway, Drina?" Alyson was looking at her nails, and they weren't very pretty nails. **She clearly bites them**. _

_"I don't know, Ally. Ever since she came here everyone's been all over her, trying to get to know her. She must be special to the Masters, otherwise they wouldn't have reacted the way they did." Drina sighed, "Maybe you should just accept they don't actually care about you..." **Go Drina!**_

_"Don't care about me? Of course they care about me! Why would they pay for me to buy designer clothes and look pretty?" _

_"They do that for all the workers Ally. I think they really like everyone to look presentable for guests and stuff." \**No kidding! Their rich, why wouldn't they want their staff to look presentable.**_

_"If they want 'presentable' staff, they really need to get rid of Gianna. I mean she's just so... gross." **Coming from you?**_

_"Gianna isn't really that bad, she's just difficult to talk to. She had better taste than me in fashion, anyway."_

_"That really isn't difficult, Drina." Alyson paused, "I wish she hadn't took that jacket. It had all the important stuff in it: phone, purse, house keys, you know the stuff."_

_"It's a really nice jacket." _

_"Well, if you two ladies are done bitching about the Masters guest," **Prisoner**, "Who matters more than who, and whether or not Gianna is worthy of being here or not, I suggest you get back to work." Demetri surprised the two bitching humans._

_"We were just wondering why the Masters 'guest' was so important?" **You're either really brave or extremely stupid, Alyson!**_

_"Who she is, where she is from and why she is important, is none of your business, Alyson. She is important to the Masters for various reasons. She has more value than either of you, so I suggest you zip your mouth, otherwise you could find yourself suffering a long painful death." Demetri's phone rang._

_"Hello?" Demetri listened carefully, "You need me? where are you?" Another long silence, "In Florence? She's left the country?" Non-understandable noises came from the other side of the phone. "This is madness... what the hell was she thinking?"_

_"Drina?" The blonde looked at Alyson, "She's dead meat." Alyson gave a small giggle, receiving an odd look from her partner._

_"I'm on my way. I hope the Masters will have some mercy on her when we find her. Yeah. Bye." Demetri hung up. "You two get back to work! Heidi will be checking up on you soon." He vanished, on his way to find me._

_"Looks like the bitch is gonna die..." _

_"Ally, you might wanna calm down. Remember what he said: a long painful death." Drina looked scared._

_"Yeah for you. But they love me, they'll turn me one day when they think I'm ready and I'll live forever." **She's lost her mind! She's completely insane.**_

_Drina faded from vision, only to be replaced with Aro and Caius looking out of a window at the airport I had left with the children. "We're coming for you, little Lucy."_

_*Dream ended*_

I fell off my chair. I was shaking frantically. "They're coming for me." The whisper was only for me. The children were still fast asleep, with small smiles gracing their pretty faces.

_You knew they were going to come for you. You knew that they wouldn't willing just let you go!_ I pulled myself up and sat back down in my seat. I pulled out my phone from my jacket. We had been on the plane for 10 hours. _Another hour to go._

Sighing, I texted my brother, _'Sup, Bro? I'm on my way home. Didn't like it in Italy. x'_

The doors to the cabin opened. My heart jumped into my mouth, imagining Aro walking through the door. I stopped breathing. _They're here! They've found you! Game over..._

"Would you like anything to eat or drink, miss?" The stewardess' voice reassured me the Volturi were not on board the plane.

"Yeah. Can I just have some cheesecake or something?" She nodded and handed me the toffee cheesecake that was on her trolley.

"Anything else?"

"Some white wine, and the tomato soup, please?" She looked at me funny, "I eat in reverse." She gave me what I asked for. The kids were waking. "You guys should get something to eat."

They all 'ordered' what they wanted and the stewardess left after telling me she had fed the baby while I was sleeping. Time passed quickly and finally I could see the buildings of Seattle. We were told to buckle our seat belts for landing.

_Welcome home, Lucinda!_

* * *

**How was it? Do tell, I can't do anything if nobody tells me! I was just wondering where all my readers come from, so if you want you can tell me what part of the world you come from? That makes me sound like a stalker, it's not meant to sound that way; I'm interested in you guys... I should just stop talking/typing...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Back again with another chapter; there's a lot of Alice in this chapter, and no Volturi, unfortunately (they'll come back in soon). Thanks to all the reviewers, they really give a writer a boost! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! See you at the bottom!**

**I do not own Twilight, I only own my OCs!**

* * *

**Lucinda's P.O.V **

There were dark grey clouds in the sky, letting their baby raindrops fly from the nest. The rain was merciless, pelting down on all those beneath it, like miniature (less painful) lighting bolts.

As much as I would usually be delighted to be greeted in such a way after being in a warm country, the harshness of the weather couldn't help but remind me what a sticky situation I was in. In a way it was like every aspect represented one of _them_: The coldness was Caius' piercing glare. The rain was like Aro, it looked harmless but tortured all who dared to stand in it's way. The dark clouds represented Marcus, they showed the depressing fog that always surrounded him as he constantly thought about his beloved wife who was held by their enemy; but, considering that clouds can just decide when it's going to rain, they showed Marcus's ability to change from the kind person you would trust with your life, to the terrifying demon that would rip your windpipe out in an instance. The wind represented the entire guard; they made the worst, terrible.

It was depressing to think about what would happen now that I had escaped from Volterra. _They are coming, you know that right? And when they find you, they ain't gonna want a cup of tea and biscuits, are they? No! They're going to drag you kicking and screaming back to that forsaken place they call home! And then? Well, then, you'll be forever alone... they're not going to spare the children, so you'll have nobody. I wouldn't be surprised if they kill Alexander, just for the fun of it!_

The torment my inner voices were putting me through was like going to hell! I could feel myself slowly giving up on all cause of running; of trying to survive; of hoping to see the sunlight once more, if only it was merely for one more day of life... or one more day of freedom. It didn't matter that I wasn't in Volterra with 'close eye' watch, I was still trapped. I was still the little bunny hopping carelessly around a beautiful green field, while they, the predators, stayed in the shadows until they had had enough of my hopping.

"Lucinda?" Emilia's voice interrupted my brain from processing doomed thoughts.

"Hmm...?" _What does she want? What else can we give her? _

"Are we going to get a taxi or something?" I shook my head. _No, we are not!_ "It's just that... we're standing out in the pouring rain." _We are?_

"Oh, so we are." My body was shivering madly; goosebumps had risen on my skin, signaling I was freezing.

"We've got the baby! We can't stand out here while we've got a new baby to look after!" _How right she is... why are you just standing there, Lucy? Do something!_

I sprung into action. I took the crying baby in my arms and headed back into the airport. Thankfully, a few eating places were open that were still warm. I sat down in one of the uncomfortable chairs that had been placed by the metal table.

"Here," I hadn't them each some money, "Go and order something to eat, drink, whatever. I'd suggest you get something warm to eat, and a hot drink to take with you on the trip to my home." They all looked at me confused as they were trying to process my words. _Warm, Warm, Warm!_

I looked down at baby Cecilia remembering she needed to eat as well. "Get some milk too. We need to feed the babe, before she starts to draw attention." _What type of mother are you? Forgetting your children need to eat! They're not really hers though, so it doesn't count._

Sighing, I looked up at the clock in the airport. _9:30 A.M. Does it really take that long to get here from Italy?_ I continued to stare at the digital image while stroking Cecilia's little cheeks, trying to warm her up. _If we got here about quarter of an hour ago, the Volturi can't be that far behind... plus, I'm guessing they have their own private jet or something. We need to move fast._

My phone was pulled out of my pocket in a flash. I looked up Alice's number, knowing she would be wide awake and ready for the day... cause it's like she sleeps. I pressed the call button, and waited for the phone to ring.

"_Hello?"_ It wasn't Alice who had answered the phone, the voice was too masculine. _It must be Jasper... hopefully, it's Jasper._

"Hey, is Alice there?" Silence came from the other end. I heard a few high pitched squeals from the opposite end of the call, causing me to pull my ear back from the speakers to save my eardrums.

_"Lucinda?" _ Alice's voice was squeaker than usual, like she was on edge about something. _Well, she does have something to be on edge about... you've ran from the Volturi. The Volturi ain't happy. Head's could roll._

"Yeah, hi, Alice co-" She rudely interrupted me (cause interrupting anyone at anytime is polite). I groaned in self-pity when I realized she was going to go on a rant.

_"What are you doing? Are you out of your mind? The Volturi are coming for you and Aro isn't exactly feeling happy at the moment!" _I could have told her that, but I guess she didn't care. _"A huge chunk of the guard is out with them, an-"_ I cut her off this time.

"Who is 'they'?" Like I didn't already know who 'they' were. I just wanted to distract her while I moved while the children into a cab.

_"What do you mean, 'Who is 'they'? 'They', is Aro, Caius and Marcus! The big three; since you're into Greek mythology think Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They are the powerful guys, and in every case that involves an immortal, they are the most powerful people within the vampire world!"_

"That's a disappointment... surely there had got to be someone better at running a secret world than the bunch of bipolar, psychotic, red eyed dudes that live in Italy?" I was winding her up; it was the only thing that would keep my mind calm. I settled in the taxi with the kids in the back with Cecilia in Clyde's lap.

"Where to, sugar?" The taxi driver's breath was vile; smelling the small amount I did made me want to throw up repeatedly. I held the phone to my chest, trying to muffle any sound that wasn't meant for Alice not to reach Alice.

"Forks, please." He gave me a weird look as if to say 'why the hell do you want to go there?' before muttering an ok and starting to drive.

When I returned to the phone, Alice was rambling on about how much trouble I was in and how I'll never see the light of day as a human again when they find me. "Alice will you calm down? This may very well be the end of the world but can I enjoy the last few hours - if that - in a relaxed state?"

_"What? No! You cannot be in a relaxed state, Lucinda! They are coming for you and will do everything in their power to get to you... even if they have to slaughter all of Washington, they'll do it."_

"Wait, why would they expose themselves just to get to me? What's going on under the surface, Alice?" Something was going on, and she was going to tell me.

_"I suppose I need to tell you now... Aro wants you in his guard; he thinks you'll have amazing powers when you are immortal and wants them to his advantage."_

"There's gotta be more than that! He can live without one person Alice. I know he can, I saw how much he wants your..." I glanced at the driver, who was listening deeply, interest sprawled across his face. "Your 'ability', but he accepts that you won't join. What else is there?"

_"I have no place to tell you what the other reasons are. I'm so sorry, Lucinda."_

"No place to tell me? You had no place to drag me to Italy for no reason, then leave me there while you, Edward and Bella go and play happy families back home. You tell me right now what's happening? You tell me why they want me so badly!" I was shaking with rage, tears were spilling out of the corner of my eyes, rushing down my cheeks.

_"I... I never meant for you to come to Volterra with us. Honestly, I didn't. You were there, and Jacob... he would have hurt you. I was trying to protect you! I thought the Volturi would protect you until we had sorted things out here... but Aro had different plans! He and Caius and you... you are... it doesn't matter. You need come to the house."_

"You didn't answer my question, Alice. Why do they want me so much? What value do I have?" The driver looked at my body and I knew exactly what he was thinking, "Keep your eyes on the road!" I had never heard myself sound so snappy.

_"They want you so much because your... important! Aro never meant to kick off, but you reminded him of he- someone. Oh, I can't see your future, Lucinda... I was wondering if you knew why?"_

"How would I know? I'm not the one who can supposedly see the future," The driver snorted with disbelief. I shot him a dirty look. _Damn man can't keep his eyes to himself and now he's judging my conversation even though he can't hear it!_

_"It's just a little odd. I mean Bella can block everything that's mental but I can still see her future and Jasper can still manipulate her emotions. But our powers don't work on you, for some reason."_

"Maybe Jasper can't because I've been through so much emotional pain that I block out emotions. And I don't know about you..." _Nice for changing the topic, Alice._

_"It's not just us anymore, though. Edward had been saying that when he was around you he can't read your mind all the time... he said it's like you were pushing him out and only letting him in sometimes. Aro has seen all of this, he knows that you have some ability that he can use."_

"So what your saying is that, he wants me to become like you so he can see what amazing abilities I have, so he can use them to do bad stuff?" _You sound so complicated._

_"Yes, exactly... well, not the bad stuff part. The Volturi are the only reason the vampire world stays secret; they keep order. Why are you talking in a funny manner, Lucy?"_

"Because I'm around children that I saved from the tour." _She's gonna go 'BOOM'!_

_"You saved children from the tour?" _Her voice was softer than I expected. _"What ages are they? What gender? How many of them? Are you bringing them up? Oh, I hope they let you keep them, it would be so nice for you._

"One question at a time. Yes I saved four children from being eaten alive. There are two of each gender; twin boys aged six, a girl aged 10, and a newborn baby girl. I'm not bringing any of them up, and if you think I'm going to willingly waltz back into their demented home, you'r sadly plucking mistaken!" I stared out the front window. The tears had stopped running, just their trails behind. I was slouched in the seat of the car I was on, my feet were on the dashboard and I looked like I didn't give a damn.

_"It's really nice that you've saved them from death. You'll need to bring them up with you because I don't think the Volturi are going to give you the choice of whether your staying in Forks or going back with them."_

"You know Alice, I blame you for all this. You couldn't have left me to face Jacob Black that night, could you? You just had to throw me into the lion's den and hoped I lived through it, right?" Sarcasm dripped off my vocal chords in thick blobs.

_"Right, I caused everything, I admit that! I need to go, the Volturi are close. See you when you get here!"_ She hung up.

"Well buy to you too." I stared at my phone trying to remember what she had said. _'The Volturi are close.' that's what she said. Volturi, close. Bad news._

"Everything alright?" I looked at the driver of the taxi and shook my head, a frown sketching itself into my forehead.

"Can we turn around and go back to the airport?" I wanted to get out of America now. _No matter where you go, they'll find you somehow._

"I'm afraid not, sugarcakes. We've come too far to go back." _What do you mean? This is your job, man!_

"I'll pay double.. triple even!" I was sitting upright now. This guy wasn't going to turn back and by the time I had reached Forks, it would be too late. _They'll be able to smell you when you reach the boarders of Forks... So screwed!_

"Look, I ain't going back with you in the car, okay? This was your first destination and you'll have to stick with it. You think I'm coming all the way into the middle of nowhere, for some chick to say that she wants me to take her back to the start? I don't fucking think so!" _What an arrogant pig! _

"Watch your language! There are kids in the car." I wasn't happy with the driver's attitude.

"Here we are! Forks. Now get out and walk the rest of the way!" _Well, fuck you too!_

I opened the door, "Come on kids, we don't need difficult people like this." I slammed the door, Orion and Clyde following my example.

"Hey! You need to pay!" The guy wasn't at all happy... I wouldn't be either. I now had Cecilia cradled in my arms, with me trying to protect her from the heavy rain.

"You kissed your money goodbye when you turned in a dick!" I started to walk down the road towards the house we lived in, with the kids trailing behind.

"I'll report you for this, bitch! This isn't legal! You'll pay the price, I know where you live! Forks ain't a big place, baby, so you can expect me and my friends to drop by some time to take advantage of your body, you slut!" I ignored all the abuse the driver was throwing at me as I walked. I was tired; I had meddled with people way more powerful than me, people who could destroy the world if they wanted to.

"We're almost there, kiddies." I tried to keep them all smiling but they were tired too. We were all hungry, tired people on the run for our lives.

The walk seemed never ending when the dorr decided to present itself to the world. The entire house looked so inviting, like it knew I had had a rough time and wanted to do nothing but soothe all my worries and troubles until I was happy again.

"There is it. Home." I started to sniffle at being at the doors of the house. As we came closer to the house, joy overwhelmed me to tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm just thrilled to be home. It's felt like forever since I've been here." I was bubbling like a child. My steps double when I was walking up the drive.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._ The sound of my brother approaching the door was drowned out by the rain, that had turned into a furious beating of cars, houses and humans.

"Sis?" Alexander looked so relieved. "Where have you been? What happened? Who are these people?" He went to embrace me but stopped when he saw the little bosy within my arms.

"Let's get in. We'll get dry and warm and I'll tell you the tale." I knew I was going to have to make some lie up that the children also though was true.

_Feels good to be home, doesn't it, Lucinda?_ The only thing about that was, it wasn't my voice saying it in my head. There was someone else in my head... but who?

* * *

**Geez, you made it down here! How did I do today? This chapter was kinda Lucinda complaining to Alice wasn't it? I have another question for all you readers out there: What was the worst (or best) experience you've had in a taxi (or in somebody else's car)? My worst experience in a taxi was when my friend puked in the back of one of the big taxis and it slid about the floor for the rest of the journey (we did try to tell the driver but he didn't want to listen to us). The best experience was in somebody else's car; me and my friend were squealing with excitement in my Mum's partner's car when we were on our way to meet Kellan Lutz and Nikki Reid, oh I'm getting butterflies just thinking about that day! So they're both super simple! Tell me what your's was... or don't, I don't wanna pry into anyone's personal life. :)**


End file.
